


Sebastian's Queen

by Millie27



Series: City of Pain and Pleasure [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, Evil Sebastian, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Whipping, birth scene, breast bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie27/pseuds/Millie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the City of Heavenly Fire. This would happen if Sebastian won and got everything he ever wanted. Sebastian's Queen and beautiful pregnant wife is extremely horny and needs him to satisfy her desires. Sebastian is all to willing to accommodate her! But Sebastian needs to take care of some matters first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Sebastian's Fantasy this was bound to happen! I had to write this. I am really sorry for his death but I didn't see another way. I torn apart a lot of ships! Sebastian wouldn't be Sebastian without pain first. Please remember this is alternative universe! If you want to read it. I still feel bad it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Clary are celebrating their second wedding anniversary and the third anniversary of Sebastian conquering the world. Sebastian and Clary are also expecting a bundle of joy soon. But there are pressing matters that need his attention first before there can be pleasure.

Sebastian was sitting on his golden throne closely watching his loyal followers and allies celebrating his 3 year anniversary of his complete control over the world. But most importantly, it was his 2 year anniversary of his marriage to his beloved Queen. At 20 years old, he was on top of the world. He was the King of All and he had everything he wanted on Earth with Lilith's aid. He was thinking of changing his title from King to Emperor but that can wait. His thoughts turned to his Queen who was feeling unwell and excused herself from the festivities. Sebastian wanted to come with her but she told him to stay and entertained their guests for a while. Sebastian thought to himself as he slipped his expensive wine that it was a wonderful idea to marry the love of his life on the day he conquered the world.

He remembered the day they were wed. They married in the Glass Hall of Idris. Idris is now the center of his Kingdom; no his Empire. He remembered all the guests that packed the seats. He remembered his brother, Jace, standing dutifully at his side waiting the bride to come down the aisle. His heart swelled up with joy when his bride walked down towards him. The dress was a strapless silken princess style in a deep gold color with expensive diamonds sewn into the corset and it had a full skirt.The bride had expensive matching gold jewelry with large diamond inlays. The bride had her hair done in a up do with in a few curling strands that gratefully fell from her hair. Her make up only served to enhance her natural beauty with hints of gold. He spared no expensive for the bride or for their wedding day. He made sure that he had the best food, the best wine, the best cake, the best entertainment, the best flowers, the best decorations, and the best anything else he or the bride desired. He did some of the mundanes traditions the bride wanted such as the garner toss, the bouquet toss, and feeding each other the wedding cake. He found them rather enjoyable but other than that it was a traditional Shadowhunter wedding. Sebastian even convinced her to change her name from Clarissa Adele Fray to Seraphina Adele Morgenstern. Seraphina, he said, would honor their beloved grandmother and it sounds more regal for a Queen. However, people close to her and including himself still called her, Clary, in private.

Even though the wedding was wonderful and everything he and her ever wanted; the wedding night was even better. They made passionate, wonderful, hot, steaming, earth moving love the entire night. He never wanted it to end. He decided to leave the festivities and recreate the glorious night with his bride after one more crucial event.

Sebastian stood up from his throne to address the crowd. "Friends, allies, and loyal subjects, thank you for attending the anniversary of our New World Order and my marriage. (Applause from the crowd.) We have done so much in very little amount of time. As many of you have heard there is one more rebel leader out there with a small group of followers. (Sebastian heard whispers from the crowd.) Well, I am here to tell you that we have captured the rebel leader with help of my brother and his wife. (Applause roared from the crowd. Jace stood at Sebastian's side becoming his devoted and loyal follower and personal body guard. Jace stepped aside when Sebastian wanted to marry Clary. Sebastian served as Jace's best man at his wedding when Jace decided to wed a petite fair skinned athletic blue eyed blond named Gisele Ravenkey, at Sebastian's suggestion. The wedding took place two months before Sebastian and Clary were wed. Now, they have a small son named Stephen Christopher Morgenstern.) Jace and Gisele bring him out!" Sebastian announced.

Jace and Gisele decked out in Shadowhunter clothing and gear dragged the hooded rebel leader with his hands bound behind his back to the front of Sebastian's throne. They shoved him into the floor. "Removed the bag!" Sebastian commanded. Jace swiftly removed the bag from the rebel's head and revealed Simon Lewis, the Day Walker. He still had the same 16 year old body and face. He was disheveled, dirty, sweating, and his clothes were torn. And yet, he kept a defiant look on his face. Sebastian heard ohs and gasps from the crowd and rose to his feet. "Friends, tonight we will carry out his sentence!" Sebastian proclaimed.

The crowd cheered, shouted, and roared with laughter.

"You incestuous, heartless, sadistic, cruel, demon bastard, who's soul is darker than Lucifer! You don't care about anybody but yourself! You take everything! You control their bodies and let your ideas festered in their heads but people's minds, hearts, and souls will NEVER BE YOURS!" Simon bellowed at the top of his lungs. Sebastian could only smirked at Simon. "He is desperate." Sebastian thought.

"Tsk tsk, Simon, you are there on your knees as a prisoner while I am up here.....as a king. I enjoy making love to my Queen who just happens to be my little sister. But that is a small detail in the grand scheme of things. However, you will never lay see eyes her again!" Sebastian announced. The crowd jeered at Simon's predicament while Simon decided to try to appeal to Jace. 

"Jace, you don't want to do this!" Simon said in a desperate plea.

"I would let you go but you're a Downworlder and you are no longer welcome as a friend. We were never really friends but I do own you for being there for Clary and protected her when I could not. Your death will be mercifully and quick." Jace said matter-of-factly and almost no emotion.

"This isn't you! You love Clary and-" 

"Hold your demon tongue!" Jace hissed.

"I made a promise to my Queen that your death will be painless. DO NOT MAKE ME BREAK MY WORD!" Sebastian said in a dangerous tone.

Sebastian unsheathed his sword from his belt and step down from the platform his throne was porched on and walked to Simon. Sebastian tapped Simon's shoulder with the heavy silver blade. "Now, Simon, I am giving you the choice on how you want to die. You can be beheaded or a sword can pierce you. The choice is entirely yours because you gave me life. I usually would dismember or torture someone before they plead for death but my Queen ask me not to in your case. I guess all those years of friendship still meant something to her even if they meant nothing to you. Or else you would not have try to lead a suicidal pact of rebels to kill her husband." Sebastian said in a haughty manner. 

"I am trying to give people hope and the courage to stand up to you! You disgusting bastard!" Simon shouted.

"Well, you are the last of kind. After you die there will be no one else to defy me."

"Your kingdom will fall soon! Your line ends with you!" Simon screamed. But the crowd was laughing and Simon didn't understand why. Clary and Sebastian are biological brother and sister and no baby of theirs would be healthy or normal. Sebastian would not have trust anyone else to carry his child. Sebastian would have hated the idea of Clary carrying another man's baby. He had heard of the miscarriage that Clary had just before her and Sebastian's 1st anniversary. He wanted to comfort her but he would have been caught by Sebastian earlier. He was thankfully that Sebastian's line would not survive. 

"I made arrangements so that will not happen. I have greatly used the service of The Great Warlock of Brooklyn, Mangus Bane, to ensure the success and endurance of my line. Even if I had to torture his lover, Alec Lightwood. My Queen is 7 months pregnant with our son and it was worth it." Sebastian said so smugly and arrogantly that Simon could rip his face off instead Simon let out of a primal scream. 

He remembered the day Mangus and Alec were caught. They including Izzy were running for their lives after being found out by the Endarken in the Black Forest hiding with the rest of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Mangus fell down and Alec went after him and both were caught and dragged away. That was 10 months ago. He remembered it well because a week later, Izzy sacrificed herself to the Endarken so Simon could escape. Now she was a member of the Endarken, a fate worst than death. Now, she was engaged to a young man, Adam Hawknight, a loyal follower of Sebastian. Simon knew that Sebastian wanted to keep his Endarken army up and often pair young men and women together to make more strong powerful warriors. He scanned the room and saw Izzy in the crowd standing next to a tall muscular chiseled brown eyed brown hair with olive tone skin young man who Simon assumed was Adam Hawknight. He vowed vengeance for anyone Sebastian had taken from him and become the resistance leader a few days after Izzy's capture. Now he was going to die at Sebastian's hands.

"So what is your decision?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Simon said quizzicality.

Simon heard snickers from the crowd. "How do you want to die?" Sebastian asked.

Simon took a deep breath and looked defiantly at Sebastian. He was going to die but he want to give others the courage to defeat Sebastian. 

"I want to die standing as your sword goes though my heart." Simon said as a sense of dread was on his shoulders.

"Jace, Gisele, help him to his feet." Sebastian commanded.

"You're lucky that he is showing you mercy or we would have heard you begging for death now." Gisele said with a sadistic smile as she lifted Simon up from the ground by his arms. Jace was stone faced as he aided his wife.

"Isabelle Sophie Lightwood, come here." Sebastian ordered.

Isabelle made her way to the throne. Isabelle showed no emotion to Simon. Simon knew that Sebastian had complete control over the Endarken. Isabelle immediately kneel at Sebastian's feet. "Yes, My King." Isabelle said without any hesitance. 

"Run my blade through your former lover's heart and quickly. He cannot suffer." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Wait! Wait! You're supposed to kill me, Sebastian!" Simon shouted.

"I said you get to chose how you die and your death will be painless. I NEVER said who will kill you!" Sebastian shouted.

"I promise my King, it will be quick." Isabelle said automatically with no emotion. Simon knew his heart this was not Izzy he loved. Every Shadowhunter in the world was under Sebastian's control, Simon figured.

"Let's finish this, my Queen needs my attention." Sebastian calmly stated with the desire for his Queen.

Isabelle stood up immediately and Sebastian handed her the sword. Simon panicked and yelled "Izzy! I forgive you! I know it's not your fault!"

Izzy froze as she felt a tear forming in her eye. "Continue." Sebastian ordered. Izzy walked towards him as the blade was aim towards his heart. Simon felt Jace he hold him tighter. It felt like more of a comforting grip of a friend than an enemy. Simon saw the pain in Izzy's eyes as she started to thrust the blade towards him. Simon's last thought was "I did all I can, please be safe." 

Isabelle stared as the ashes of Simon blew into the wind. Jace and Gisele looked at the empty spaced between them. Jace and Isabelle vaguely registered the cheers and the praise from the crowd. They were both miserable but unable to show it. 

"Well done, Isabelle, for getting rid of your former lover. Enjoy the rest of the party." Sebastian said gladly.

"My King." Isabelle managed to say. "The Queen wishes to see you and its urgent."

"Thank you telling me. I will see her in a few short moments."

Isabelle left and rejoined her fiance and several others. Isabelle was apart of the forces that serve to protect his Queen which Gisele was in charge of. Isabelle came in rather handy, Sebastian thought. 

"Jace and Gisele, you too enjoy the rest of the party. Your services are no longer needed until tomorrow afternoon." Sebastian said. Gisele led Jace back in the crowd where they began to mingle in.

"Friends and loyal followers, I must leave but enjoy the rest the party and food!" Sebastian proclaimed. The crowd cheered and applauded. Sebastian left through the double doors on the left side of the room. He wanted to see his Queen but he needed to make a short pit stop first. He made his way to the tower of Idris where he kept Mangus Bane and his lover. He had designed the tower to keep Mangus in but allow him to do his magic under close supervision. Sebastian would kill them both a long time ago but the tears of his Queen and the desire to have a child stopped him.

He employed Mangus so he and Clary can have children. But Sebastian had to tortured Alec for hours before Mangus agreed. Sebastian forced Mangus to watch Alec being tortured. Alec was whipped until he bleed profusely. He beaten until there was no part of his body that was covered deep purplish bruise. Alec told Mangus to not give in at all and as much it kill Mangus, he refused to aid Sebastian's quest. Alec's lips were busted open and his eyes were swollen. It was until Alec was gagged and Sebastian cut off Alec's left pinkie finger and ring finger that Mangus agreed to do whatever it takes to help Sebastian and Clary to have children that were healthy in mind and body. Clary was completely unaware that Mangus and Alec were there as Sebastian was torturing them. Clary was shocked to see Alec and healed immediately most of his wounds. Sebastian understood it was Clary's nature to heal and care for the weak and defenseless. Which would make her a great mother but he couldn't allow Clary to meet with them alone in case Mangus tried to convinced her to help him and Alec escape. He, Jace, or Gisele escorted Clary to chat with Mangus and Alec and have her treatments. After all a baby was conceived with Mangus's help as well. Sebastian decided to Mangus around to have more if this one was healthly in all ascepts. After passing multiple guards and passing through a maze of doors that kept the warlock in the tower, he reached the warlock's bedroom. He opened the door to Mangus attending a still recovering Alec on the bed.

"Well, is it ready?" Sebastian said impatiently.

"Yes." Mangus handed him a small flask.

"If anything happens to Clary and or our baby, Mangus, I swear to you will watch Alec suffer more and death will be a release for him if I allowed."

"I am helping you to bring your unholy offspring into the world. Stop threatening Alec." Mangus sound annoyed and anger. He instantly regretted his words.

Sebastian immediately with lightening speed went to Alec and started to choke him. "His life is meaningless to me but I know he is worth the world to you like Clary's happiness and the children are worth to me. So warlock stop with the rude marks and obey your KING!" Sebastian threaten.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Mangus quickly responded. Sebastian slowly loosen his grip on Alec's neck. Alec was coughing loudly.

"In truth, I know you would be willing to sacrifice yourself but not Alec. You hold up your end of the bargain and hold up mine." Sebastian said calmly.

"One day, you will kill me just like my brother, Max, and then what?" Alec demanded to know.

"I told you your brother's death was an accident. Besides, your siblings and Clary have forgiven me. Why can't you?"

"Well, Izzy is now a member of the Endarken. She does not have a choice. You fuck with Jace and Clary's minds! You made them think that they want this!" Alec sounded upset. 

"Oh, Alec, I was thinking of allowing you to attend your sister's wedding in two weeks but I guess that wouldn't happen. Your sister will be disappointment." Sebastian said with hinted of sarcasm.

"You must love to tear other people's lives apart." Alec said angrily.

"If it is to serve my purposes then yes." Sebastian said a matter-of-factly.

"Is there anything else, my King?" Mangus asked not wanting Sebastian to be in the room any longer.

"Yes, Simon Lewis is dead and Izzy killed him at the party." Sebastian said and left the bedroom.

"Mangus, do you think he's telling the truth?" Alec asked.

"Yes, he doesn't need a reason to lie. He loves to fuck with people. He wants all Shadowhunters under his control and used the Inferal Cup. He wanted Clary and Jace to need him and he fucked with both of them literally and figuratively. We were too late to save them." Mangus sounded defeated and on the verge of sobbing.

"I'm miss him (Simon) so much."

"You're going to be the death, Alec." Mangus said as he passionately Alec's still healing lips.

"You still find me attractive even like this." Alec sounded surprised.

"I didn't hear you complain last night."

"I love you but my mind is focus on Clary and Sebastian's evil baby and I didn't blame her."

"The baby has to be healthy or I'm going to lose you. And then I will die.

Alec didn't want to be responsible for Mangus's end. "Hey, lie down next to me and cuddle." Alec said with a small smile.

"Cuddle, Alec? Where's the glitter when I need it?!" Mangus laughed and laid down with Alec and kissed him on the neck. Alec and Mangus had a happy moment together which were few and far between.

Meanwhile, Sebastian headed towards the share chambers of Sebastian and his Queen. Sebastian didn't believe that the Queen and the King should have separate bedrooms. It serve his well when he saw his son grow in his sister/wife's womb in the last couple of months while Clary slept peacefully. It will be two months before his heir would enter the world and his line will endure. The guards opened the golden double doors and Sebastian entered into the room with of thoughts of recreating his wedding night with his Queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I am known for writing BDSM and sex in every chapter. I couldn't write it after his death. I still feel bad about it.


	2. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promise, hardcore sex between The Evil King soon to be Emperor Sebastian Morgenstern and his pregnant and horny sister/wife and Queen also the Future Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Sebastian's POV. He has every thing he wants; Clary, his soon to be heir, and his Empire.

Sebastian entered his shared chambers of him and his Queen. The grand bedroom was decorated in expensive furniture and furnishings fit for royalty. He made sure him and especially his Queen was extremely comfortable in these chambers. Especially the bed which is larger than a king sized with goose feather pillows and deep red silken sheets. It used for their sexual exploits on a daily bases and the rest that awaited them afterwards. But he didn't see his Queen on it. Until he turned to the grand black marble fireplace with a roaring. His Queen was lying down on her side and her face turned toward the fire. She was naked on the expense grand bear skin rug with a deep purple silken sheet that covered her small perfect around ass. Her hair flowed freely from her head.

"I have been waiting for you, my love. Take off all your clothes and join me." Clary said in a sultry voice without turning her head.

"Yes, my Queen." Sebastian gladly said. He immediately started to strip naked. Usually he hated if someone give him orders and he would punish them or kill them on sight. But this was different. His Queen desired him, needed him, and wanted only him. He gladly followed her command. Once he was naked he grabbed the small flask and join his Queen on the bear skin rug. Sebastian laid on his side wrapped his arms around Clary's heavily pregnant belly. "You're so beautiful like this." Sebastian whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck. Clary opened the small flask and drink all of the sweet strawberry liquid. For the well being of their baby she had to drink this once a day every day.

"Really?" Clary said she turned her face towards his after she finish the drink.

"Yes, your belly so beautiful round with the life of our child inside of you. Your breasts have swollen up nicely to provide nourishing milk for our son." Sebastian said as his hands lustfully massage Clary's large fully round breasts. Her breast went from sweet little A cups to lustfully C cups. The truth be told that Sebastian ordered Mangus to increase the size of her bust and to keep them that way. Since her breasts increased during her pregnancy she didn't think nothing of it as she turned her face back towards the fire. 

"Mmm....if you keep touching them like this I might reward you." Clary cooed.

"With what?." He asked. 

"My milk."

"Deal!" Sebastian laughed.

Clary let out a sexy moan. "They're so heavy. Ohhhhh...... I felt love the feeling of your skin next to mine."

"I love better it when I'm inside of you."

"May I asked you something?" Clary calmly asked.

"He didn't suffer, I kept my promise." Sebastian proclaimed. He could always tell what she was thinking.

"Good." Clary simply answered.

Sebastian decided to change the subject matter. "Clary, since it our anniversary I was thinking about recreating our wedding night again." Sebastian said lustfully as he kissed her shoulder and collar bone region.

Clary turned to face him now lying down on her back. "I don't think we can do it exactly the same thing. I am pregnant and it will be difficult to do the some of the same things again." Clary said with more curiosity in voice than rejection. The fact was she was pregnant and it was hard for her to do a repeat performance in this state.

"I know but we'll modify it because I don't want to harm to our son. I would have ask you last year but.......it wasn't right." Sebastian sadly stated. Clary was only 2 months pregnant when they had lost their first baby a month before their first anniversary. Clary cried and don't want to have make love for awhile and Sebastian completely understood. No matter how many fertile runes they placed on her body even the special ones that Clary created; she was not able to get pregnant again. Although, others couples to become pregnant with the runes that Clary fabricated. This led Sebastian to capture Mangus knowing he would find a way for Clary and him to have a baby. Sebastian was grateful that made Mangus use his magic for the creation of their son who will enter the world in two short months.

"I know but now we have him." She said as rubbed her belly. "Now, make love to me." Clary purred.

Sebastian deeply, passionately kissed her small bright red lips as his right hand traveled to her sweet small aroused pussy. He ran his fingers along the outside of her swollen pussy lips wet with desire. "That was quick!" he thought. He rubbed gently them causing her to have low moans. "Hold on, love, I need to get a few things before we continue." Sebastian said with a cheerful smile.

"Ok, hurry back." Clary giggled.

Sebastian got up from the bear skin rug and walked over to a large a dark wood cabinet which he and Clary called "the love cabinet" on the left side of the room. He grabbed a bag and pack with the couple of items and toss it on the bed. "I have taught Jace and Clary to obey better than I could imagine." Sebastian thought to himself as he grinned and returned to Clary.

"I have some of our toys, my sweet little sister. I think you're going to love them!"

"I hope that you're going to enjoy them too!" Clary said with sexy little grin.

He kneel besides Clary and grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. "I will enjoy it." Sebastian grinned.

"Let's do this on the bed. It will be easier for you, Clary." Sebastian said as he kissed her hand.

"You're always thinking of me." Clary smiled.

Sebastian gently helped her to her feet as the sheet fell to the floor. "Yes, I have taught her to love me, completely." Sebastian ecstatic thought.

Sebastian led her to the bed and placed her sitting on the center on the bed. He climbed on top of it and stop right in front of her and began to kiss her collar bone towards her right breast. He began to engulf her right nipple. Sebastian just played and sucked her engorged pink nipples. Soon milk will come out and he will reap the benefits. Clary lend back giving Sebastian better access to her nipples as he switched back and forth from her right and left nipples. Clary was moaning as Sebastian sucked her nipples she was enjoying every second of it. Something she used to believed that she hated. Clary decided to reward him for pleasuring her. He was distracted with her nipples and Clary grabbed the bag and saw the items that excited her. She pulled out an extra large bottle of warming lube. She opened the bottle and poured it her hands.

"Sebastian, I want to play with your cock!" Clary said with playfully tease.

"Oh, yes!" Sebastian proclaimed and sat up immediately. He spread his legs and giving her complete access to his hairless 11 inch long 3'inch thick cock. Clary sat up and lean forward and place her left hand his leg. Clary slowly cupped her free hand around the base of his cock. She slowly moved her hand upwards to the top of his cock and slowly back to the base. Sebastian felt the warming tingling sensation of the lube and his cock slowly began to throb. Clary increased her speed moving her hand up and down his cock. Sebastian was panting and moaning at her skill. Clary moved faster and Sebastian was trying to control himself. He felt himself close to cumming. He decided to give her some pleasure as well. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it on his right hand all over his fingers and thumb. He lean forwards and allow Clary to use him as a head rest. Sebastian reached past of her pregnant belly and rubbed her tight awaiting hairless pussy. Her pussy immediately responded to his touch and opened up to him. Clary continued her hand job and began to moaned and grunted in response. He felt her become wetter as he quickly found her sweet G-Spot on her clit and kept stroking it.

"Sebast.......ian!!!!" Clary cried.

"YES!.....YES! Keep...go....ing!"

Sebastian moved his fingers away her excited clit and put his thumb there and kept rubbing it. Sebastian found Clary's open to pussy and slow inserted two of his fingers inside her. He felt her pussy tighten around his fingers.Sebastian moved his fingers quickly in and out of her pussy. He added other finger slightly stretching her pussy. He had to give Clary credit that she kept her wonderful hand job up and felt his cock throb even harder in her hand. He wanted to cum and he realized Clary was close too. 

"Let me.....know when...your close!" Sebastian declared.

"Hmmmm.........I'm close!" Clary responded.

Sebastian kissed her, held her closer with his left hand, and whispered in her ear "My love.....let's....cum......together!"

Sebastian and Clary cummed at the same time and both finding release by each others' hands. Now for the rest. Sebastian gently placed Clary on her back allowing her head to rest on the mattress. He grabbed two of the luxurious pillows and place one under her head and one underneath her lower back to make her more comfortable. Sebastian was top of her and began kissing her neck.

"As I recalled, you threw on my back, spread my legs, saddled my face, fingered fucked my pussy while you roughly grabbed my hair as I was giving you a blow job until you cummed inside my mouth. Am I correct?" Clary asked as she caressed his sides.

"Well, I did say we have to modified it. I love the fact you remembered that night. But I still want the blow job and make you feel so good."

Sebastian slid off of her and went inside the bag and a large white egg virbator with a small remote and poured a generosity amount of lube on it due to the fact it 3 and 1/2 inches thick and 1 and 1/2 inches wide. He locked her legs at the knees and spread them far apart. He He pressed it up against the opening of her hot, wet, red pussy. 

"Put it in, please..." Clary whined.

"I spoil you too much." Sebastian jokingly tease.

"I know you want to!" Clary insisted.

Sebastian pushed in the egg virbator inside her pussy. He used his fingers to slide the egg virbator further into her but not uncomfortable so. He turned the egg virbator on the lowest setting. "Ohhh....Awww" Clary moaned.

Sebastian moved to the right side of her head and she turned to face him. Clary guided his still hard throbbing cock into her small wet mouth. Sebastian slowly entered her mouth so she can breathe easily. Sebastian wanted to make sure she and the baby had enough oxygen. Clary guided his cock further into her throat.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian sounding concern.

Clary nodded her head as she wildly stroke his cock with her tongue and taking his cock deeper into her throat. Sebastian reached down and massage her clit fiercely with his right hand and her clit immediately responded to his touch. Clary had well trained gag reflex and greedily sucking his cock. "I taught her well." Sebastian thought. Sebastian increased the setting of the virbator causing Clary to shiver in pleasure. Clary speed up and tighten her lips around the hard throbbing cock. Sebastian put the virbator at the highest setting and Clary was close to cumming and so he. Clary was moaning as she moved faster and Sebastian could barely control himself and played her clit harder and faster. He gently but steadily tapped her clit with his open hand causing her to have a deep throatily moan.

Sebastian felt Clary tensing up and needing release soon and so did he.

"Cum for me......my Queen!" Sebastian proclaimed. And she did all over his hand and on the bed. She had loud and intense moan and Sebastian removed his still hard and throbbing cock from her lustily mouth. Sebastian immediately rubbed his cock quickly and steadily as he heard Clary moaned and catching her breathe. "Still won't cum in my mouth? You hadn't since I become pregnant. I missed the taste of your seed." Clary confessed. Sebastian was unable to control himself any longer and cum all over her breasts and pregnant belly. Sebastian was panting but smiled and started to kiss her mouth passionately and devour her lips and shut off the egg virbator.

Sebastian broke from the kiss and started to chuckle. "You're such a naughty girl."

"Then spank me." Clary lustfully dare him as she stroke his hair.

Sebastian remembered all the training Clary had to endure to accept pain as a form of reward and he did spank her on their wedding night because she asked him too. Her ass was red, hot, and sore, and it made her so sensitive but it enhance the pleasure when he roughly ass fucked her. But atlas, he would not. Sebastian would not risk of the life of his unborn child; boy or girl. He planned to do this multiple times. He grabbed a medium sized towel from the bag and began to clean her up. She knew better then trying to taste his seed right now.

"You know we cannot." Sebastian said as he cleaned her up.

"I know but I miss it." Clary sounded disappointed.

"I promise as soon our son is born and we'll make love again like we used too. I am going to tie you up, punish you, make you swallow EVERY SINGLE DROP of my seed, and roughly fuck you so you wouldn't able to walk for a month. And maybe I'll get you pregnant again." Sebastian gloated. He kissed her pregnant belly several times, laid his head on her belly, and caressed her belly with his hands. 

"I welcome the challenge." Clary was overjoyed.

"I am going punish you. I can still deny you an orgasm for your delightfully naughty behavior." Sebastian said he started to pinched and pulled her nipples although it was more pressure than pain.

"Ahhhh.....Harder, my love." Clary demanded.

"Always a naughty girl." Sebastian chuckled and applied some pleasure to her nipples causing to moan louder with delight. Clary knew the difference between being a naughty girl who likes the pleasure of dominance and the arrogant and defiant child who needed discipline Sebastian thought.

Sebastian reluctantly left her nipples and moved between her legs. He laid between her still widely spread legs. Sebastian gently removed the egg virbator from her streaming hot pussy. Her clit was excited by the thought of his tongue. He spread her wet, red, elated pussy lips and focused his attention her clit. Sebastian placed her clit between his lips and begun to suck. He switch from sucking to licking to tease her g-spot. Clary was ecstatic at Sebastian's skills. She knew Sebastian was going to make her beg and that's how they liked it.

Sebastian felt her pussy wetter and hotter and Clary's moans became increasingly intense and wrapped with pleasure. Clary was on the edge of euphoria and she wrapped her legs around his head. Trying to motivate him to get her off. Sebastian slowly down and removed his tongue from her g-spot and gently kissed her pussy. Clary moaned at it lost.

"Please, my King, don't stop!" Clary begged.

"You always insist in being naughty." Sebastian smiled.

"You like it, though." Clary teased.

"Beg for it for my cock." Sebastian calmly commanded.

"Please put your hot, thick, throbbing cock inside me!" She pleaded.

"I think about it." Sebastian said wickly.

"Please, please, give it to me."

"So close."

"Please my big brother, my King, my lover, the father of my child, fill me and bring me to new heights of escasty!" Clary lustfully declares.

"Request granted." Sebastian victoriously smiled at Clary's plead. Yes, he is all.

He sat up and guided his hard throbbing cock inside her quickly. She felt the pleasure of being filled by him. Her pussy tighten around his cock not wanting to let it go. He remembered when thought of him touching her disgusted her. He slowly removed out of his cock and slowly thrusting back in. He slowly increased the speed in and out of her moving at a steadily rapid pace. His hands found their way to Clary's beautiful heavily pregnant belly. He rubbed her belly all over as he continue to fuck her pussy. He marveled at the life he and Clary created. "Soon." He thought.

Sebastian to fuck her pussy at a rapid pace. He didn't want to stop and he was encouraged by Clary wrapping her legs around his waist. Clary moaning and grunting intensely as Sebastian to continue to pound her. They were both sweating and enjoying each other's embrace. Sebastian just plowed into her. Sebastian decided to reacted more of their wedding night. He lifted her up underneath her arms onto him. He laid down with his erect cock inside of her. 

Clary began to ride him without commanded. She angled herself at a 90 degrees to get comfortable and started up and down his cock and he put his knees up to steady her. He loved this action. Clay moved rapidly to please him and her. She was pounding him and allowing his cock to go deeper and further into her pussy. She moved a steadily and fast. They were both moaning and the edge of raw ecstatic and she wanted to cum and so did Sebastian. Sebastian began thrusted into her matching her speed. Without a word spoken they cum together. Clary fell onto of Sebastian on her side panting trying to catch her breathe. Sebastian held Clary in his arms

"That....was.....wonderful!.....I think....that....was....better than our....wedding night!" Clary claimed in between breathes.

"This time was better than our wedding night." Sebastian confirmed.

"Do you want to fucked my ass still?" Clary asked with almost purr in her voice.

"Of course. Aren't you insensible?" Sebastian chastised her.

"I need more. It's your fault you made me this way." Clary responded.

"I cannot argue with you there." Sebastian chuckled.

Sebastian trained her to want him, to need him, and to do everything he wants. He had to finish this because Clary will eventually tired and need sleep due her pregnant state. Clary sat up and laid down her left side with her back towards Sebastian. She usually would be all fours with her ass in the air or her hands spreading her cheeks waiting for Sebastian to enter her. But that would too uncomfortable for her right now. Sebastian rolled over and spread her ass cheeks and easily entered her well trained ass hole. He slowly impaled making sure that she was aware of him inside her.

"Ohhh....Awww...I love the feeling of you inside." Clary purred.

"I love being inside you."

Sebastian was completing inside filling her pleasurable. His hand traveled to her clit and began to rubbed it. Clary grabbed the sheets and used her another hand to steady herself. Sebastian thrusted his cock in her ass deeply. Clary let out of a deep moan.

"More and Harder!" She demanded.

Sebastian removed his cock expect for the head and slammed it back in but not to hard. Sebastian made long strides in and out of her ass as Clary moaned.

"YES!.....YES!.....YES!.....MORE.....I........NEED......MORE!" Clary cried.

Sebastian responded by going faster and deeper into her ass. He also rubbed her clit harder and found the g-spot again.

"YES!.........MY........QUEEN!" Sebastian shouted.

Clary lifted her leg giving him better access and Sebastian went deeper in. His and Clary's moans were loud and intense. He didn't care if the whole palace heard them or not. They were lost in their hot embrace. Sebastian continue to pound her as he felt erect clit intense up swell up with the pleasure as he rubbed it. He was close to cumming and so was Clary.

"Cum....MY.....EMPRESS!" Sebastian proclaimed.

"Yes!" Clary shouted."

Clary cum all over his hand as he filled her ass with his hot seed. Sebastian slowly removed his aching but satisfied cock out of his wife's small perfect ass and he fell onto his back. He was panting, sweating, and elated. Clary turned towards Sebastian with heavily pregnant belly on Sebastian. Clary was panting well trying to rest but a thought creep into her head.

"Empress, Sebastian?" Clary asked between breathes as she rubbed her belly.

"I want to declare myself Emperor to establish our legacy. I want to do it before our son is born."

"Then do it." Clary stated calmly and rest her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Clary smiled.

"What, Clary?" Sebastian asked.

Clary grabbed his hand on her belly and Sebastian felt his son kicking. Sebastian was ecstatic every time he felt his son move. He knew that wasn't going to lose this one.

"He will be here soon and everyone will see the fruit of our love. And we are unstoppable." Sebastian grinned as he felt his son hard kicks and suddenly they died down.

"He is going to be strong." Clary said with a tired smile as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night, my sweet Empress and rest easy." Sebastian said lovely and followed to a blissful night sleep.


	3. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Sebastian and Clary have been waiting for months has arrived. The Crown Prince will be born. Now, Mangus and Alec are waiting to see if the baby is healthy and strong because Alec's life depends it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how or what Shadowhunter birth involves or it's a ritual but I am making it up as I go. Also, I hadn't given birth yet. I am a little inaccurate about the actual delivery.

Sebastian waited in inside the specialized design birthing room for the birth of his son and the ones to follow. Sebastian ordered it to be designed as an impregnable fortress within the extremely secure palace walls. The room was a white, sterile, windowless and bare expect a bed that Clary would give birth on, a two large couches for those attending the birth would rest, and medical equipment. The room had it own luxurious bathroom. He would not let anything happen to Clary or the baby in their weaken state. Those who attend the birth are Sebastian's most loyal and trusted followers and a special request from his Empress. Since Sebastian murdered their traitorous mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, and her werewolf lover, Lucian Graymark, Clary requested Izzy attended the birth to have a familiar female face in the room. Izzy Lightwood or now Isabelle Hawknight just got back from her honeymoon and Sebastian suspected she would be pregnant in the next month or so. Gisele was there and two other female followers named Rose Ashcross and Victoria Dawnsword both in the mid-twenties and both with several small children of their own who could assist with the birth. Also, all four were superb warriors if anyone would tried something foolish today.

Clary was absolutely calm on the bed as her labor pains were steady increasing intensity and frequency. Clary could handle the pain because of Sebastian's training. Her water broke in the wee hours in the morning in their shared chambers and Sebastian immediately awoke sensing something was wrong. He had his guards escort him and his Empress to the birthing room. It was now late afternoon and the baby was a week late. Clary begged Sebastian to have sex to induct labor and take her mind of things which Sebastian gladly did. Sebastian panicked too when the baby was late but his exterior remained calm. Magnus was well of the fact if anything happen to his baby, Alec wouldn't live to see the next day. Sebastian sat besides Clary holding her shoulders tightly with his left arm.

"Sebastian, it will be okay." Clary reassured him.

"I am older and I am not in labor, I should be comforting you." Sebastian sounded concern.

"I know I am worry too but I am hoping for the best." Clary said with a weak smile.

"Ohhh....Aww. That was sharp pain." Clary stressed.

"The contractions are now 10 minutes apart, your Empress" Rose Ashcross stated.

"The baby will be arriving soon, My Lady." Victoria Dawnsword said.

"Don't worry, Clary, you get to hold your baby soon." Izzy happily remarked. Luckily, for Izzy, she was one of the few that were allowed to call her that.

"I will be right back, Clary." Sebastian lovingly said as he kissed passionately on the lips.

"You're not going to miss anything." Clary smiled weakly.

"I know." Sebastian gave her a kiss on the forehead. He got up from the bed and gestured to the other women to gather around him. "Call me as soon as anything happens." Sebastian commanded. "Yes, my Lord." All four responded.

Sebastian left the room through the double door which opened by 2 elite guards. He had stationed 6 elite guards outside the birthing room in the waiting chambers. 2 stationed at the entrance of the waiting chambers, 2 at the entrance of the birthing room, and two in the center. Sebastian refused to take any chances on a day like today. He left the waiting chambers opened by the guards. He entered the hallway where a small gathering of his followers about 30 or so were waiting eating and drinking while listening to music being playing by Jace on the piano. Suddenly, the music and everyone turned around and faced Sebastian with obedient silence. It was nice to be an Emperor Sebastian thought.

"My son is not born yet. Empress Seraphina is still in labor. Please, my loyal subjects, go and enjoy yourselves." Sebastian consented. The party resumed at his commanded.

Sebastian went over to where Jace was playing and said "Jace, stop playing and go to Clary. I need to run a small errand myself and I want you to stay there as she gives birth as well. She's going to need the extra support." Sebastian said with underhanded cruelty in his voice.

"Are you sure, my Lord?" Jace asked with a slight pain in voice. Although, Jace did stepped step aside when Sebastian stated his intentions to marry Clary. Jace never let it show but he died a little when he was married to Gisele, when Sebastian and Clary were married, when Clary lost her first baby because he couldn't truly comfort her, and now she's going to bring their son into the world. Jace couldn't fight Sebastian, he was too entangled with Sebastian to do anything about it. Jace followed Sebastian's orders like a good trainer warrior. He had been rewarded greatly and Sebastian did make him The Grand Duke when Sebastian declared himself Emperor. He lost more than he gained. He lost his family, the Lightwoods. Robert, Maryse, and Max are all dead. Isabelle is an Endarken and Alec and him are no longer on the same side. Simon is dead as well and Jace aided to his death. Everyone he knew either dead or part of the Endarken. And truth be told, Gisele is a fanatic, capable, and strong warrior but she wasn't Clary. His only hope in the world was his son, Stephan, and any other children that Gisele and him may have. He and Gisele were due for another baby according to Sebastian.

"Yes, I am sure and now go." Sebastian commanded. Jace left the piano and darted towards the birthing room. Sebastian thought to himself that Jace will now see that Clary belongs completely to him. Sebastian was right on his assumption that Jace will no longer try or has the will to defy him.

"Franklin Blackwinter." Sebastian loudly ordered. A middle age male Shadowhunter emerged from the crowd. He immediately kneeled and "Yes, my Lord?" he calmly asked.

"Play the piano."

"Yes, my Lord." He got up from the floor and played the piano with delicate care that Jace played with.

Sebastian quickly went to Mangus and Alec's rooms. So he moved swiftly that it took no time it seemed to get there. He barged in Alec and Mangus in their bedroom. Alec was shirtless, healed for the beating, and thanks to Clary and Mangus, he had all his fingers back. Alec didn't understand Sebastian allowed Clary to help Mangus heal him but it couldn't be. Alec hoped that the baby was healthy for Mangus's stake. Alec didn't want to live a world where Sebastian was in charge and everything is upside down. But he didn't want to be responsible for Mangus's death if he died. 

"How's the baby?" Magnus cautiously asked Sebastian.

"She's still in labor. The contractions are 10 minutes apart. The Silent Brothers say to wait because she nor the baby are any real danger which I have to agree with. There is nothing they can do about it." Sebastian said irritably.

"I am not equip to handle child birth." Magnus stated trying not to offend Sebastian.

"I know. I am here to remind you of the consequences. Also, Jace is delivering the message of life or death." Sebastian with an arrogant tone.

"I knew the real Jace is still there. Jace wouldn't do that!" Alec cried.

"He'll do what I tell him to do!" Sebastian snapped.

"You don't want to get blood on your hands on a day like today." Magnus trying to smooth over the situation.

Sebastian thought for a moment and decided to leave the room. He opened the door and step on the another side of it. "You better hope the baby is perfect or else you will be begging for death!" Sebastian voiced with anger as he slammed the door.

"Really, Alec? Sebastian doesn't need a reason to kill you. And today isn't a day to attempt him either. I had to create over three dozen trial and error potions to get it right. I stayed up for endless nights and days for making sure it would work. Practicing multiply fertile spells and potions so Sebastian can have what he wants! A baby with his own sister! A baby that shouldn't exist! Clary is now in labor, Jace wouldn't or cannot fight Sebastian, Simon is dead, your parents are dead, most of my friends are dead, and Izzy, your sister, is part of the Endarken and married to one as well. How much do we have to lose to make you realize that we only have each other and you are the love of life, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Magnus said sounding defeat.

"Magnus, I am sorry. I am know you had dealt more your fair share of pain. Why didn't we have some fun? To take our minds off this for a while at least." Alec with seductive tone of voice.

"It's like you're reading my mind!" Magnus laughed and crawled onto the bed on top of Alec. 

"Same safe word." Alec said.

"Cookie." Magnus responded.

Alec smiled and playfully flipped Magnus on his back on the bed and Alec got on top of him and pinned him down by his arms and legs holding him steady. Magnus always like it a bit rough. began to make out with him. Alec began to kiss Magnus's sweetly experience lips. He savored the taste of his lips and began to devour them. For a moment he's going to Mangus forget the other lovers he's ever had, Alec thought.

Alec released his lips from Magnus's and expertly took off Mangus's shirt and with one swoop of his hands and took off Magnus's pants and underwear toss them aside. Alec sat up in a kneeling position and smiled at Magnus's 8inch long and 2inch thick cock. 

"Well? I'm waiting." Alec said being the dominant master Magnus enjoys.

"Yes, Master." Mangus said with sexy imitation. Mangus was glad that Alec was a good Master. It took Alec some convincing that he would enjoyed BDSM and he wanted to be tied up, spanked, and some humiliation. But everything within limits they discussed and Magnus was the one to bring new things. Magnus is an equal partner in their Dom/sub play.

He quickly sat up and crawled to Alec. He unbuttoned Alec's pants with his mouth using his teeth and tongue to free the button from the hole. Magnus unzipped Alec's pants with teeth. Good thing, he was well trained by Alec to do this. Alec removed his pants and underwear himself he would make Magnus do it usually but he didn't know how much time he had left, literally.

"Lay down spread eagle on the bed." Alec ordered. Magnus immediately obey the order. His hands and feet were at the posts of the bed. Alec stood up from the bed and stride to a dresser in their bedroom. He pulled out 4 long scarves, O ring gag that was a large metal ring with a hole in the center to fit Alec's cock, a large bottle of lube, a long chain of anal beads of different sizes from the small to x-large, short x-spreader with soft leather cuff, a cock ring, a cattle rod, and nerve stimulator is a neurowheel pinwheel is usually medical device for neurological use and evenly-spaced radiating sharp pins, rotates as it is rolled across the flesh. It cause Magnus to feel delicious pain and pleasure across his sensitive skin. Alec went back to the bed, placed the objects on the bed, and proceed to tie one end of the scarf to Magnus's right wrist and another end around the bedpost with greatly loving care. He did the same thing his another wrist. He repeated the process with Mangus's legs being tied at the ankles but tied them higher to expose Mangus's well trained asshole. Alec went to Mangus's head and said "Open wide slave." Alec said with sexy cruel intention. 

Magnus accommodated the O ring gag by opening his mouth as wide as Alec strapped the gag tightly to the back of his head. Magnus's mouth was wide enough for Alec to insert his cock into his mouth. Alec placed himself at Magnus's ass and added some lube to his middle finger. He pressed his finger right against Magnus's entrance.

"I got a special kind lube that you LOVE SO MUCH!" Alec said with a cute wicked.

Magnus understand which one it was. The lube was fresh ginger and they didn't use it often. It would provided a uncomfortable burning sensation in his asshole but when Alec fucked his asshole it wonderful. He could feel the wonderful moment of Alec's cock in ass and it was worth the uncomfortable sensation he had endure for awhile.

Alec roughly entered Magnus's asshole. Magnus hissed in pain but secretly loved it and Alec knew it. Magnus immediately felt the burning and tingling sensation of lube. Alec quickly fingered fuck Magnus giving him no time to adjust. Alec roughly moved his finger in and out of Magnus's asshole in speedily but steady pace. Alec could hear Magnus's low moans of pleasure and pain. Alec unceremoniously placed another finger into the well trained asshole. Magnus grunted in pain but wanted so much more! His ass could accommodated almost anything that Alec could throw him. Magnus was moaning louder due to the rough fucking he was receiving. Alec was pumping him so fast and hard he thought he was going to cum right there. But suddenly it stop and Alec hastily removed his fingers.

"Don't worry, I know how you love to be filled! I am going to fill you you deeply!" Alec excitingly said.

Alec grabbed the anal beads and added the generous amounts of ginger lube to each bead. Alec knew the burning would be intensity for a while but he fucked Magnus's ass he was going to feel every pleasurable moment. Alec was a little worry that lube was going too painful burn Magnus's ass because he never put ginger lube that deep into his ass. However, Alec like to test Magnus's limits.

"Open your ass for me." Alec commanded.

Mangus immediately opened his well trained wide and Alec slowly fed the anal beads in Magnus's ass. The smallest bead, the size of a pea, easily slip inside him. The beads were gradually getting beads bigger. Magnus felt the intense burning sensation going deeper and deeper in his dark passage. Magnus moaned in pain and they never discuss this before! But Mangus like surprises! Mangus had trusted Alec to know he wouldn't hurt him......badly or if he didn't want it.

Mangus instructed to open wide to accommodated the growing girth of the beads. The burning was sharp and stinging but pleasurable b urn. The largest bead, the size of a kiwi, slipped in his asshole with a large cork handle. Alec jiggled the beads making Mangus aware of his fullness and the intense burning. Alec slapped his ass with his bare right hand and he grunted in pain. He felt each movement of each bead. Then Alec slapped Magnus's ass cheeks with both his hands at the same time until they were bright red and radiant with heat. Alec decided he needs attention as he saw his harden cock.

"I'm removing the gag, Magnus. I expect an excellent blow job." Alec smirked as he remove the gag from Mangus's mouth.

Magnus moved his jaw and then opened his mouth wider for Alec. Alec roughly entered Magnus's mouth and held him by his hair. His cock immediately passed Magnus's gag reflex and choke him. It took a second to adjust to his cock. Magnus bobbed his head up and down Alec's hard, throbbing, cock. He wiggled his tongue at the base Alec's cock. Mangus tighten his lips around Alec's cock hoping that Alec would cum inside his mouth. Alec with his free hand grabbed the cock ring as he saw Mangus's erection. Alec would not let him cum yet. He snapped on the cock ring at the base of Magnus's cock. His cock went limp he wanted to cum he couldn't. There wasn't enough blood in his cock. Alec grabbed the pinwheel after he placed the cock ring. He ran it down Magnus's left arm. Mangus hissed in pain but continued blowing Alec. He knew better than to stop or harm Alec. Alec rolled the pinwheel down Mangus's right arm, down either side of his chest, across his sensitive nipples, and his inner thighs. All Magnus could do blow and wirth in delicious teasing pain. Alec felt his cock throb and Magnus knew how to bring him off. 

To enhance, the challenge Alec placed the pinwheel on Magnus's sensitive cock. Magnus grunted and hissed in pain and bite down on Alec's cock but not harshly. Magnus was in fear, he knew he was going to get punish. Alec roughly release his cock from Magnus's mouth and moaned at it's lost. A chill run down his spine knowing his punishment would be harsh. 

"You bit my COCK! I need to punish you for it!" Alec angrily said. Alec just wanted to scare him not frighten him. Magnus sensing that this was part of the act and played into the role.

"Please, Master! It was accident!" Magnus cried.

"You know better! Besides you like to punished."

Alec shook the anal beads renewing the burning sensation deep in his ass. Alec grabbed a X-spreader and placed it on his chest. Alec undid the scarf around his right wrist and immediately replaced with the cuff for the x-spreader. Alec proceeded to do that with Magnus's remaining limbs. His limbs were now upward and centered to his chest. Magnus's ass was fully exposed to whatever Alec had in mind. Mangus heard the cattle rod turn on and knew he was going to have a rude awaking. Magnus knew the cattle rod three settings on it, low, medium, and high. Magnus was not sure he could take high but I didn't want to use his safe word.

"I am going to ask you and better have the right answer or you'll be punish." Alec ordered.

"Yes, Master, I understand." Magnus said with imitation.

"What I mustn't I do to my Master?" Alec asked.

To Magnus that was a trick question because he wasn't sure of the answer. "I mustn't disobey my Master." Magnus said hesitantly. "Ahhh!" Magnus suddenly yelled feeling a stinging pain on his left bicep.

Alec had zap him with the cattle rod on the low setting. "Good answer and usually the correct one but not in this case. Once again, What I mustn't I do to my Master?"

Magnus was sweating trying to think of a good answer. "I mustn't cum without my Master's permission." Magnus answered. And he was zapped twice more on his right arm. "OHHHH, it hurts." Magnus hissed in pain.

"If you want to stop use your safe word." Alec declared. Alec knew that Magnus wouldn't use his safe word. It was mental game that Magnus wants Alec to play with him. Magnus loved a challenge and Alec knew that Magnus gave the wrong on purpose so he can punish harsher.

"No, Master." Magnus said with almost defiant tone about it.

"Very well then." Alec said a-matter-of-fact and turn up the setting of the cattle rod. Magnus thought to himself Alec knew how to play him and Alec did exactly what Magnus wanted.

"What I must not do to my Master?" Alec repeated.

Magnus thought a minute and finally said "I mustn't hurt my Master."

Alec smiled and zapped either side of his chest and stomach sending Magnus in waves of pain he opened his mouth but nothing come out. "Right answer but slow response." Alec stated.

Magnus knew he had to quick about it the next time. "What I must I not do to my Master?"

"I mustn't hurt my Master much." Magnus lowly growled.

"You're a bad Slave. I need to increase the punishment." Alec chuckle lustfully.

Alec turned up the setting and zapped both of Magnus's shins and knee caps. Magnus howled in pain and shook in agony. Mangus took deep breathes and reminded himself that disobedience will not be tolerate as a part of their rules. He is the Slave and Alec is the Master. Magnus wanted to be the Master to remind Alec had control of Magnus as much as Magnus did Alec. That fact of Magnus being into bondage was just bonus points.

"One last time, What I mustn't do to my Master?" Alec commanded.

"I mustn't hurt my Master." Magnus said with a slave's loyalty.

"Four more zaps and your ass is MINE!" Alec shouted. Alec set the cattle rod on the lowest setting and reached to Magnus's inner thighs. "You know these are going to hurt." Alec said with a deliciously wicked smile. 

Magnus took a deep breathe as he was sweating in fear. He knew the cattle rod was on the lowest setting but they were going to be on a sensitive area. He did push Alec and Alec was doing what a good Master does, train his Slave. Alec zapped his upper right thigh first and Mangus grunted in pain. Alec zapped his upper left thigh and Magnus growled to control his pain. Alec zapped Mangus's lower right thigh sending Mangus in waves of pain to a point where he nearly converse. "Calm down, my beautiful Slave. The pain will go away and I don't want you to pass out before I fucked your ass." Alec proclaimed as he gently kissed Mangus's right thigh. "I understand."

Alec slowly placed the cattle rod lower on his left thigh closer to Magnus's balls and zapped him. Magnus howled in pain and tried to control his breathe. The pain burning near his extremely sensative penis and the pain ran down his leg. Alec undid the cuffs of the x-spreader and toss it to the side. Magnus felt the blood flowing to his sore limbs. Magnus slowly strench his limbs. Suddenly, Alec grabbed Magnus's knees and dragged to him to him. Alec lifted Magnus's legs on his shoulders which gave great access to Magnus's well trained asshole. Alec quickly and steady removed the anal beads from Magnus's burning asshole. Mangus let out a loud moan and he was on the brink of an orgasm but the cock ring prevent him having more pleasure and that Alec wanted.

"If you like that wait until I fuck your ass." Alec grinned.

"Oh please, Master, fuck your lowly slave's ass!" Magnus begged.

"Well, since you ask nicely, I granted to you." Alec smiled.

Alec steady his harden thick cock and Mangus immediately opened his asshole for his loving Master. Alec entered Mangus with one swiftly swoop and impaled him. Magnus felt every movement and inch inside of his ass. Alec was pressing against his prostate making Mangus even hornier. Alec slowly moved in and out of Mangus's ass but Alec always slammed into his prostate. Mangus kept moaning loudly every time Alec slammed into his prostate. The lube 

"You like being treated like a whore, didn't you, slave?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Master! Please, Master, Faster!" Magnus shouted.

Alec responded by going faster and pounding his ass and making sure he hit Magnus's ass and the ginger lube made Magnus so sweetly sensitive. Magnus wanted to fill achieve absolute bliss and that hated cock ring prevented him. He couldn't ask Alec removed it or he would be punish. Alec went faster and constantly putting pressure on his abused prostate. Magnus's head was spinning from the pleasure and frustration.

"Is....something......wrong.....Slave?" Alec groaned.

"No, Master."

"Good."

Alec kept at it fucking Magnus until he was on the brink of cumming. He held back from it, he wanted to lustfully torture Mangus a little. Alec focused on the Mangus's prostate sending waves of pleasure moans from Magnus's lips. Alec heard Magnus grunted and Mangus's toss and turn his head in frustration. Mangus's hands dig into the sheets desperately trying to grip to steady himself and trying to please his Master by slamming into Alec's cock.

"Do you want to cum, Slave?" Alec calming asked between his loud moans.

"Please!!!!" Mangus groveled.

Alec slowly released the cock ring from the base of Magnus. "FUCK!!!!!" Magnus screamed in pain and pleasure. Magnus's cock painfully sprang back to life and it throbbed in pain and pleasure. His head was revealing but he wanted to cum more.

"OHHHHH!!!! AWWWW!!!" Magnus moaned.

Alec felt both he and Magnus were close to cumming. "Cum, my beautiful and loyal slave!" Alec lustfully ordered. Mangus cummed all over Alec's chest as Alec filled Magnus's ass with his hot sleek seed. Both went slack and collapsed with Alec still buried inside of Magnus. Both panting loudly and trying to catch their breathe. Alec slowly and gently removed his half harden cock and laid to Magnus's right side.

"So....was it....good for you as it was good for me?" Alec happily asked.

"No." Magnus stated.

"Why?! I did everything you wanted and more. Did I push you to hard? Too little?" Alec cried. Mangus just stared at Alec curiously as Alec rambled on asking what he did wrong. Mangus suddenly kissed Alec passionately to shut up him.

"Before you jumped the gun, let me speak. No, it was better!" Magnus said with reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"You're a such a good Master. You put my needs before your own but I would like you would cum inside my ass before you letting cum. It would be a torturous and yet extremely pleasurable experience. Then you cum again inside me or on me and that would so hot." Magnus sounding exciting by the idea.

"Thank the angels, I have a lot of stamina!" Alec laughed.

"Yes, you do!" Magnus grinned as he took Alec into his arms facing him. They began to cuddle and make out with passion. Trying not to think if Sebastian's heir was healthy or not.

Meanwhile............

"Ok, two more big pushes and you'll have your baby." Victoria happily said as she check on the progress of the delivery. Clary was fully dilated and pushing for the last three minutes. Sebastian made it back when the contractions were 5 minutes a part.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Clary cried. She was sweating and getting tried she wanted her son but the pain getting intense. She had a death grip on Jace's right arm and Izzy's left hand. Both sat on the either side of her trying to comfort her. Sebastian sat behind her giving her support as she pushed. His arms were wrapped around underneath her chest as Clary pushed. He was glad Clary couldn't see him because he was worry about their infant. She could handled the birth but the baby was another story.

"Clary, squeezed my hand harder if you need too." Izzy offering words of support.

"AAAAWWWWW!!!! OOOOHHHHHH!! I felt like I getting RIPPED PART!!!! MMMMPPPHHH!!!" Clary shouted. As waves of labor pains spread through out her body.

"Deep controlling breathes, it will help." Jace suggested.

"Please, Jace, you don't a know a thing about childbirth." Gisele sneered. Jace gave her a stern look to cut it out.

"Gisele! Respect your husband!" Rose chastised her.

"I was there when our son was born and I will there for next our child." Jace said with a slight anger.

"You both STOP FIGHTING! I want comfort my Empress to have a calm and comforting room to give birth in. And two are fighting! And you two will have more children! NOW FOCUS ON MY BABY!!!" Sebastian angrily ordered and both fell slient.

"Thank you, Sebasti-OOWW!" Clary whined.

"One more push!" Victoria ordered.

"GEEESSS!!!! GAWD!!!!!!!!!" Clary breathed heavily as she pushed. She felt the head pass through the birthing canal and the rest of the body. Victoria immediately took to the baby and she and Rose inspect the baby o the medical equipment. She was tried but panic that she didn't hear the baby cried. Sebastian was panicking as well when there was no cry.

Both women were discussing the baby and all Clary, Sebastian, Jace, Izzy, and Gisele was wait. Suddenly, they heard an infant cried at the top his lungs. They took measurements and wrapped the still crying Crown Prince in a blue blanket. Rose held the baby tightly in her arms and carried him to Clary. Clary immediately held out her arms and said "Please, give me my baby!" Rose gently placed him into his mother's arms. Clary smiled and cradled him near her chest and cried tears of joy.

"The baby is 8 pounds and 2 ounces and 21 inches long. He's perfectly healthy." Rose happily announced. The baby was pink, all 10 fingers and toes. He had puffs of red hair on top of his head and now calmly resting in his mother's arms. Clary was happily kissing her baby's forehead. Everyone expect for Sebastian smiled with joy and relief. Sebastian could tell the baby's outer appearance was healthy. However, Sebastian could immediately tell if something internally wrong by looking at his eyes. The baby responded by slowing opening his eyes to look at his mother and father. Sebastian saw what he needed to see.

"Jace, plan D." Sebastian commanded. Jace nodded his head and left the room.

Back in Magnus and Alec's Chambers.

"What you want to take a bath with me?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Magnus sighed.

"I don't smell that badly." Alec said defensively.

"No. It is the waiting game and-" Magnus was cut off the swing of the door. Jace briskly through the looking like a man on a mission holding the hilt of his sword on his belt. Alec and Magnus feared the worst. Mangus was going to lose Alec, he worked so hard for the potion. Magnus thought he was going to have a heart attack and Alec slowly saw his life flash before his eyes. Jace cleared his throat.

"The Crown Prince, Jonathan Valentine Morgenstern, was born at 5:25pm today and he is perfectly healthy mind, body, and soul." Jace declared.

Magnus and Alec were over came with relief as a huge burden was lifted from their shoulders.

"What was the baby look like?" Alec asked with genuine curiosity.

"He weights 8 pounds and 2 ounces and 21 inches long with all his fingers and toes intact. He has Clary's hair and Sebastian's black eyes." Jace said and Magnus and Alec just stared. Realizing that the baby was going to be just like Sebastian!

"Magnus, Sebastian, wants you make more starting tomorrow. He plans to have more." Jace said as he closed the door behind him and returned to Sebastian, Clary, and others in the birthing room.

"I am going to tried to save the next baby they have." Magnus declared.

"I will help anyway I can."Alec said in agreement.

"Come on, let's take a bath. There no sense starting tonight." Magnus said.

"Oh, Slave, you're giving your Master a bath." Alec said lustfully desire and walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, Master!" Magnus cooed and followed his Master into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me this is my gay first sex scene. I was going for accurate and passion. Plus, Cassandra Claire said Mangus Bane was in BDSM!


	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's has been three months since Clary gave birth to Jonathan Valentine or J.V for short, whom is perfectly healthy mind and body, and Sebastian still has not fucked her! But tonight he wants to fuck her like they used to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! I have a busy schedule and a massive amount of writer's block! I am correcting spelling errors and grammar mistakes as I look at it. Please leave comments and kudos!!!

Sebastian watched Clary happily breastfeeding their 3 month old son, Jonathan Valentine, on a very expensive and stylish rocking chair. J.V, which Clary and Sebastian called him for short, was contently nursing away, looking at her, and holding Clary's pinkie finger with his little right hand. J.V started to look more and more like Sebastian everyday expect he had Clary's bright red hair but his dark eyes. He was doing everything a normal 3 month old should do and more. Sebastian and Clary thought he was advancing more than most children his age. He was getting bigger, stronger, and more independent every day but still he cried at the top of his lungs when he needed something. Which made it hard for Clary to ignore his cries for attention. Sebastian had to stop her several times from going to him every time J.V wanted attention. Sebastian wanted J.V to self-soothe but he understood that still J.V needs his mother. And Clary was always worried about J.V and she would not have anyone besides herself and Sebastian to care for J.V. Sebastian was glad for Clary's protectiveness, care, and devotion to J.V. Clary was better than their mother was, Sebastian thought silently. He convinced Clary recently to allow for a night nurse to care J.V while Clary slept. Clary was only woken up to fed J.V, however, lately J.V was sleeping peacefully through the night. Tonight, Sebastian decided his plans into action for he was undoubtedly horny after 3 long months of absence!

Clary was still feeding J.V until J.V turned away and started to cry. Clary gently placed him over her shoulder, burped him, and he instantly calm down. "Aren't you a little fussing, right now? No worry, my little prince, mommy's here." Clary attentively said with sweet soft laughter in her voice. J.V cooed on response. She kissed his little forehead and began to rock back and forth until he started to drift off to sleep in his mother's arms with her right breast still exposed. "She is the perfect mother!" Sebastian gleefully thought to himself. Once J.V was sound asleep his night nurse, a highly expertise middle age Shadowhunter female, swiftly came and gently took the sleeping Crown Prince from Clary's arms to take him his lavish nursery with a little nod of her head as a sign of respect to Clary and Sebastian. They watched as their sleeping little Prince leave their shared chambers. Clary stared at the door and she was completely unaware of the fact her right breast was fully exposed. Sebastian couldn't wait any longer, his cock harden at the sight her exposed leaking breast. 

Clary began to fix her pajama tank top and nursing bra when Sebastian decided to stop her. "Wait, take it off." Sebastian lustfully commanded.

Clary immediately removed her top, her nursing bra, and throw them to the ground then and pull back her hair to a ponytail. "I am ready." Clary grinned and spread her legs wide open in the chair inviting Sebastian to come and take her.

"Remove the rest, my Empress." Sebastian said with baited breath.

"Yes, my love." Clary said with a teasing smile. She slowly and playfully undid the draw strings of her pajama pants. She went teasing slow lowering her pants, kicked them off, and making Sebastian's cock throbbed harder. Clary went tortuously slow reach for her silken panties and then turned slightly showing her perfectly small round ass to Sebastian."You're teasing me." Sebastian grinned.

Clary used her legs to wriggle off the rest of the way. Sebastian was smiling ear to ear when he saw her hairless pussy. "Take off jewelry too." Sebastian ordered.

"Oh, my. Are we playing rough?" Clary playfully asked as she removed her 1/2 ct stud diamond earrings, 6 ct diamond pendant necklace, her 3 ct diamond engagement ring, and the Morgenstern family ring placed them all in a secure jewelry box. The odd thing was Clary kept the family ring that Jace gave her even though Sebastian offered her a new one but she refused. Jace and Clary treated each other like good old friends who used to fuck until Jace's engagement to Gisele. By then, Sebastian was mostly the only one making love to Clary and only allowed Jace to fuck Clary when he gave him permission to. Which mostly were threesomes and on occasion when Sebastian was away and couldn't bring Clary.

"Rough but not too rough. It's been a little over a year since we did anything extreme. And it will be a while before then. But I figure I can reintroduce some old ones and bring some new favorites. Will that suffice for now?" Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose so, as long as I am completely satisfied." Clary sighed in disappointment.

"When have you not?"

"Never." Clary said as she turned her head towards him as she flashed Sebastian a brilliant smile.

"You need to take care of your Emperor's cock. It's your fault it's hard and you need fix it." Sebastian ordered with huge grin.

"Yes, my Emperor." Clary smiled and lower herself to all fours. She seductively crawled to Sebastian moving her small ass side to side. She made her way to Sebastian and placed her head in his lap. She reached up and undid the button and unzipped his pants. Clary removed his large, hairless, hard, throbbing cock from his boxers with her right hand. She greedily swallow his cock in her mouth with one swoop. His cock passed her well trained gag reflex and she tightly pressed her lips around his aching cock. She flicked her tongue at the base of his cock sending waves of pleasure thought out Sebastian. "Ohh.... that hit the spot....Mmph!" Sebastian said he pleasurably moaned. He had to be careful, he didn't want to cum just by having his cock in her mouth. She slowly and steady moved her head up and down his cock. It slow and torturous for Sebastian who want her to hurry up. After a few minutes, he realized Clary was not going any faster until he push her. With his right hand he grabbed her hair and forced her to release his cock and made her look at him.

"I said we're going to take it easy and we will. But your release will be horrible delay for the time being." Sebastian said calmly before Clary he pushed her head back down on his cock. She tighten her mouth around his cock quickly as he moved her head up and down. "OHHHH.....YESSSSS.....OOOOHHHH! USE.... YOUR......TONGUE!" Sebastian cried out. She immediately stroke her tongue against his cock. He shoved Clary's head downwards and she barely caught her breath buy she was able to suck harder. He loved every minute of it.

Sebastian was feeling the need to cum and soon. He still roughly moved her head up and down his cock which made it difficulty for her to breath but like a good trained wife, she put Sebastian's needs first. Sebastian needed a release and his cock tensed up. He forced her head still and cummed quickly in her mouth. Without being told she swallowed all of it. Sebastian pulled out and Clary coughed but quickly regained control.

"How was it?" Sebastian grinned.

"Delicious! I told you that I like it rough." Clary expressed.

"Not today but you going to get some discipline. Get on the bed and spread your leg wide!" Sebastian ordered.

Clary immediately stood up, hurried to the bed, laid down in the center of the bed, put her hands behind her head, spread her legs wide, and lock her knees upwards. This give Sebastian complete access to her sweet vulnerable pussy. Sebastian removed the rest of his clothing and place himself in a sitting position between her legs. He began to suck his index and middle fingers of his left hand to prepare her. After his fingers were sufficiently moist he lower himself to her needy wet pussy.

"Aren't you all wet for me!" Sebastian declared.

"Yes, my love." Clary lowly moaned.

Sebastian smiled as he stared her hairless pussy. He slowly entered her pussy building the tension inside of her hot, red, and wet pussy. Sebastian noticed that she was still tight! She has been doing the exercises that was taught to her! "I would reward for keeping yourself so tight for me but you DO like to be punish." Sebastian chucked.

"You know me, I......always.......learn the......hard way. AAHHH!!!!!" Clary moaned.

"Yes, you do." Sebastian said with a wicked smile. He thought to himself that Clary always wanted to be disciplined in the "right" way.

Sebastian swiftly moved his fingers in and out her hunger pussy. As soon he sensed she was on the brink of an orgasm, he quickly removed fingers, and slapped her excited clit hard which caused her orgasm to disappear. Clary hissed in pain but didn't voice her objections to his cruel treatment. She wanted it! Besides she loved this game! Every time she was denied an orgasm the better it was when she finally got one. And she always cummed in a flood when they played this game. Sebastian reentered her pussy but added a third finger and pump his sweet little sister's pussy. He pumped deeper,longer into her, plowing into her. As soon as another orgasm was forming, he swiftly removed his fingers and he gave a stern 3 whack on her vulnerable clit. Clary groaned in pain and the frustration was mounting. She had to be patient with him. There was no sense in fighting with Sebastian when he wants something. That Clary did learn. Sebastian once again placed his fingers back into her pussy but added his thumb to clit and began to rub her sweet g-spot. Clary moaned in waves in pleasure. She knew was going to be denied an orgasm once again but the reward of sweet relief would be worth it.

Sebastian continued his relentless torture of bring her to the edge of raw ecstasy and quickly denying her with a constant assault of her clit. Clary couldn't take it more and she needed release. "Please, Sebastian!!!" Clary cried. 

"No." Sebastian answered. Sebastian, always admitted to himself that he always got off by being in control and he decided to shorten her torture to get some release of his own. But he needed her to beg for it.

"OOHHH.....PLEASE!!!!! She begged.

"Not yet." Sebastian said as slapped her clit.

Clary knew that the pain would go away soon and the pleasure would last but she was immediately on the brink of another orgasm.

"PLEASE.....PLEASE......PLEASE.....PLEASE!!!!!! Clary shouted. She was bright red in frustration and sweating trying to control herself.

"No, my love."

"PLEASE! PLEASE!! MY EMPEROR.....ALLOW......ME.....TO.....HAVE.....OOOHHH.....MY.......RELEASE!!!

"A little bit longer." Sebastian teased.

Sebastian stopped hitting her clit. He focused his efforts rubbing on her clit and pumping deeper and further into her. He knew that Clary knows better than to have an orgasm or cum without his permission when she being punished.

"PLEASE.....PLEASE.....MY LOVE.....ALLOW......AAAHHH.....FOR MY.....RELEASE!!!!!" Clary cried.

"No and you can do better than that, Clary." Sebastian expressed. And all Clary wanted was some relief. She was racking her brain thinking of answer that Sebastian would accept. Then she remembered the two things that Sebastian loved to hear. She hoped it was enough.

"PLEASE.....MY.....BROTHER.....AND....OOHHH......THE......FATHER.......OF........MY CHILD......AAAHHHH......LET ME CUM!!!!!!!!" Clary shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "Yes!!" He declared as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Her body seized up and she forced her mind to stay still. And with one deep breath, she cummed, squirting all over herself and his hand. Sebastian smiled knowing he was the only one that could bring Clary to pure ecstasy. She was completely and entirely his.

"You really enjoy that one! Three months of prolonged absence has made you very horny!" Sebastian expressed as he removed his hand from her red, hot, and wet pussy.

"Going from making love everyday to none at all will do that to a girl." Clary said breathlessly.

"I wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. I put aside my needs for your safety or else I would have fuck your brains right after you gave birth. But that would selfish and cruel. I needed to know if everything was okay.

"You always worry about me!" Clary giggled as her legs were wide opened. "But most couples wait six weeks not three months. We would known if something was wrong in a month at most."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance but he decided to continue to the conversation. "It's better safe than sorry. Beside we want at least five or seven children. I could got you pregnant again and put you and our baby risk. You might not be able to have another baby. Another thing, we needed to know if J.V was okay. I was very cautious but now I want you and let's fuck some more." Sebastian said he leaned into her, passionately kissed her lips, and taking in her scent. They were kissing and she locked her legs around his hips bringing him closer to her. They were kissing like passionate lovers. He explored the curves of her body taking notice her enlarge breasts, her smooth skin absent of stretch marks thanks to Mangus, and her stomach that will again show evidence of another child. He moved slowly from her lips to the nape of her neck, traveling down to her left breast, and he engulfing enlarge nipple sucking it. He sucked until warm and delicious milk sprang further from her nipple. "I was wondering when you will take your reward." Clary said as she stroke his hair as he continued to drink her milk. But suddenly, he stopped himself, got up from her, and slid to the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Which so happens to be Sebastian's side. He pulled out two large black rubber breast bands. They would restrict the blood flow in her breasts as well as her milk. That way he would have a health supply of milk from her. Besides he never restricted her breasts before.

"Oh, that new!" Clary squealed in delight.

"It's something new. I don't want to became too predictable. It will be tight but not too tight but your milk and the blood flow will make it unbearable at times. I told you are taking it easy for now." Sebastian said with a smirk as he spread his legs on the other side of her stomach and kneel. He was not siting on her but in this position he was easily the dominant one.

"Let's go." Clary put her hands behind her head and waiting for Sebastian to play with her breasts. Clary was well trained, he thought. 

Sebastian gently pinched her right nipple, gently pulled her breasts upwards, and jiggle it a little. This gave Clary a dull ache due to the heaviness she was experiencing from her breast due to it's enlarge size and her current milk production. Sebastian released his hold on the nipple and with his other hand expanded the band. He proceeded to place the band gently underneath her mound. The rubber band quickly tighten up and cut off circulation to her breast. It was building up tension and causing Clary to have a sharp ache. She was controlling herself by taking deep breathes. Clary grunted to control herself and she felt Sebastian proceeded to do the left one. Clary hissed and arched her back up in response to the new pain. She quickly settled down and waited for Sebastian to continue.

"We can stop, my darling wife, if you can't handle it. We can try another day." Sebastian calming stated.

"No, keep going. Please, I need this!" Clary begged. She realized that her breasts were turning bright red and swelling up. But that doesn't matter. The pain would be brief compare the pleasure. If Sebastian doesn't get his release, she would be denied her's. Sebastian will stop the pain but he would not continue and would leave her horny and needy for the entire night. It almost happened once but she regretted her decision and plead with Sebastian to continue until she was blue in the face. He scolded her and returned to sadistic torment harsher than before. But gave her ecstatic pleasure afterwards. It was a lesson she never forgotten.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes!" Clary cried out in a mix of agony and need.

"Alright."

Sebastian slapped her right breast with his open sending into her waves of pain. He hit her all over her breast constantly renewing the pain. She muffled her cries of agony at his assault. He did the same the other breast. Every slap was tortuous and brilliant. He began to slapped both her breasts at the same time which caused her to shout. Every time he hit her, jolts for pain ran down her spine but she forced herself to stay still. Sebastian stopped slapping her breasts.

"Do you can handle a slap on your nipples?" Sebastian asked as he traced her nipples in awe.

"Yes!" Clary cried.

"Okay, then."

Sebastian pinched both nipples in both of his hands twisting them every so slightly. It wasn't much pain but the pressure building in her breasts made it awful. He let go and light tapped her vulnerable nipples. He lifted his hands and forcefully slapped on the center of her nipples. "AAAAWWWWW!!!!" All Clary could uttered as she turned bright red in frustration and pain. Sebastian stood there and admired the marks on her breasts. He decided to reward himself for his efforts. He stepped off the bed and removed the rest of his clothing. He grabbed her shoulders and slid to the edge of the bed with her head sticking out from the bed. She grabbed on to the side of the bed with her arms stretched for balance. Clary smile a knowing smile even through her breasts were in pain, the next part would be so much fun.

"I am glad that we are on the same page." Sebastian said with joy in his voice. "Open wide."

Clary opened her mouth as wide as she could and Sebastian guided his ready harden cock back. As soon as the head of his cock was in her mouth, he rammed his cock to the back of her throat. She almost gagged but she ignored the discomfort. Clary quickly enclosed her lips and stroking her tongue to feel the pulses of his cock. He slammed his cock hard in and out of her. She continued tighten her lips despite the pain every time her breasts jiggled. Clary removed her hands from the back of her head and wrapped them around his waist bring him closer to her. Sebastian leaned forward, placed his left hand on the bed as his right hand fingered her clit. Clary immediately moaned in pleasure and forgot the pain.

"Open.....OOOHHH......your.....legs.....wide" Sebastian commanded. Clary immediately locked her knees upwards and spread her legs wide. This allowed him to stroke harder and faster trying to get her to cum as well. Sebastian rubbed Clary's excited clit while Clary was blowing him. She was expertly blowing him and she knew the reward would be sweet. She continued to suck his cock and ignoring the need for air. Sebastian was moaning loudly and deeper because of her gifted tongue. Sebastian thought to himself, he should buy Clary something expensive later but for right now he was going to make her cum. Each was trying to get the other off. Sebastian roughly faced fuck her as he felt her mouth opened wider and her skilled tongue surround his massive cock. Each of Sebastian's thrust became more deeper, rougher, and faster. He never stopped stroking and rubbing her excited clit. Their moans were intense and wild. And finally, they cum in sync. Clary swallowed his seed and Sebastian saw Clary sprayed cum all over his hand and the bed. He quickly removed his figures from her still red and aching pussy.

Sebastian slowly removed his now half-harden cock from her mouth. And yet again, she moaned it's lost and licked her lips tasting the last of his deliciously salty seed.

"Are you happy now, my love?" Sebastian asked with adoring affection.

"For now." She said with a coy smile. "I really want your cock in my pussy and ass."

"Patience, my sweet little sister. We have just began and we still have some things left to do."

Sebastian began to caress her red turning purplish breasts with both of his large and strong hands. "OOWW......AAAWWWW....(hiss)....They're....Mmph.....sensitive...OOOOWWWW!!!" Clary said as she attempted in control herself but that was in vain.

"I see that." Sebastian stated. Sebastian squeezed her breasts a little sending Clary in waves of pain. "AAAHHH" She cried as she arched her back up and she quickly settle back down. She never once tried to get Sebastian's hands away from her. After few moments, Sebastian stopped touching her breasts and went to his nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out two black cat'o'whips with 8 inches long and 2 1/2 inches thick handles. The strands were long and made of soft leather.These whips served to reintroducing her to being whip again after over a year of absence from BDSM. 

"These whips are going to serve as your instruments of pain and pleasure. And I do mean both. Ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes....Please hurry..." Clary whispered as she gripped the bed even harder. 

"No need to beg....for the pain at least. Keep your legs spread." Sebastian commanded.

Sebastian tapped the whips at her tender breasts alternating between the right and left breast. "Mmph...Oooohhhh......Aaww...Oohh!" Clary uttered between breathes. Sebastian quickly raised the whip in his right hand and immediately smacked her breast with strong and forcefully power. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs. Sebastian was congratulating himself on the millionth time for sound proofing the room while still being aware of what was going on outside of the room and having emergency inside alarms if needed. He quickly pick up the pace and hit her stomach with each whip at alternative times. He left a trail of bright reds marks down her stomach and sides as each painfully strike landed its mark. He didn't stop even Clary continuous stream of grunts, moans, and groans more louder and more pain behind each cry. As he leaned forward whipped the outside legs up and down until they were bright red and burning with heat. Clary was breathing heavily hoping and not to scare off Sebastian. "Don't worry, Clary, I wouldn't neglect any part of you or leave you with any permanent marks." Sebastian smiled victoriously as he admired his work."I must say you are taking this rather well." Sebastian smirked.

"You know me..." Clary said with a tremble with her voice.

"We can stop if you can't take it."

"No! It been along time! And all!" Clary shouted.

"Alright, for your inner thighs."

Sebastian hit her left leg first and her right on the inside. He moved slowly down her leg taking as he strike her inner thighs getting closer to her pussy. She gasped in pain and grunted due to each strike was more painfully than the last. Suddenly, he ceased his assault on her weaken body and lightly tapped the the whips on her pussy. She began to shiver in pain and fear that she will not be able to take two awaiting hits on her vulnerable pussy. But she waited without protesting. 

"When the last time I hit your lovely little pussy?"

"A.....ve....ry.... lo...ng.....time." Clary said in trembling voice. No matter how many she was strike on her pussy, she cannot bear much pain to her most sensitive area. The pain in her breasts would not even began to compare to the pain she would feel on her pussy.

"The pain will brief and I did promise you pleasure as well and it will be glorious. So don't fret, my lovely wife." Sebastian said in a calm assuring tone as he continued to lightly tap on her pussy. She knew he was right and tried to put it out of her mind but she quake in fear. Sebastian raised the right whip and slammed down as hard he could on her tender pussy. She screamed at the top of her lungs with soft sobs running down her face. But she never dare once to close her legs. They remained locked in place. Sebastian lifted the left whip and hit her again. Clary felt it's blow dead center of her pussy and cried out again. Then Clary closed her legs and wormed around on the bed until her head was no longer sticking out. Clary's mind managed to ignore the pain in her breasts but she still felt the burning and crippling pain on her pussy.

"Thank you, Sebastian, I need that." And that was all she was able to mustered.

"You're welcome. Assume the position on all fours." Sebastian commanded.

Clary was still shaking in pain but manage to slowly sit up and taking care to not move too much because of her aching breasts. She placed her hands on the center of the bed and aligned her body straight to the end of the bed with her small ass at the edge of the bed with her arms locked at her elbows and her knees supporting her upper body. Her breasts, pussy, and stomach were in agony but she will not tell Sebastian. She mentally prepared herself to endure more pain.

"AAAHHH!!!" Clary yelled as she felt the whip's sting on her right shoulder. Sebastian no gave no warning of a pending attack but he like to keep her guessing sometimes. Clary hissed and grunt as a blow strike her left shoulder. Sebastian began hit her pale back with alternatively whips. As soon as one would strike hit another one would land on the same mark. He traveled down her back. Clary just took each strike without moving. She did grunt, hissed, moaned, and yelped as each strike came down. Staying still was becoming increasingly more difficult as hits were coming down harder and painful than the last. Sebastian started to focus on her lower back and slowly moved down to her ass. He stopped whipping for a moment and began to caress the whips on her perfect small round ass. He put the whips down for a moment. 

"A few more and we'll be set. Okay?" Sebastian asked as he kissed and caress each cheek of her ass one at a time.

"Yes...." Clary said with a deep breath.

"Okay. I think 10 should be enough and count out a loud for me."

Clary nodded her head in agreement. She clawed into the bed to get a better grip. She know this was going to be painfully. Sebastian could think how bright red her sweet little ass was going to be. Once he started picked up the whips, strike her, and it landed square on her right cheek. "ONE!" She automatically responded. The next strike landed on her left ass cheek. "TWO!!!" She shouted with heavy breath. Sebastian stood there admiring how bright red her ass was becoming but it needed to be more. Clary was waiting and it was becoming unbearable for her. "THREE!!!!....AAAHHH!!!!" She cried as the blow hit her right ass cheek. "FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!!!!!!" She yelled in agony. Her breasts were causing her renewed pain as well. Every time, he hit her moved forward a little bit on the bed. She was trying to stay still but it was useless. She could prevent herself from moving more. "NINE!!!" She arched her back in pain and immediately resume the position fearing that Sebastian would increase the amount of strikes. Clary liked it rough and she was quick to reminded herself it will be over soon. "TEN!!!!.....OHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she fell onto the bed causing her intense pain in her breasts. She immediately rolled on to her back but the searing pain of her ass forced her to roll over on her right side.

"Alright. Time for your reward." Sebastian said in delight as he added a generosity amount of lube from a bottle in his nightstand to the handle of one of the whips. He grabbed her left leg, lifted it up with one hand onto his right shoulder, bend closer to her most pleasure area, and began to stroke the handle of the whipped on the opening of her sweet pussy. Her pussy responded to the whip and become red and wet with desire. He slowly entered the handle into her lustfully and needy pussy. He slowly moved the whip in and out of her. Clary moaned loudly but this time in pleasure and allowing the handle of the whip to enter deeper. Sebastian grinned as pleasure and welcoming moan escaped from her lips. Clary was grateful something was in her pussy after 3 long months. She wanted something bigger and preferably Sebastian's cock. She knew this was a warm up. Sebastian maintained a slow rhythm as he push the handle in and out of her. Sebastian stopped leaving just half an inch outside of her. He took the other whip and added more lube to it.

"Here comes another into your very neglect asshole." Sebastian smirked.

"That's very much appreciated......" Clary said as her mind began to focus on the pleasure of going to have her ass and pussy fuck by the whips. Clary realized that the handle was gently pressing against her asshole. She relaxed her asshole allowing Sebastian to slowly enter her. Sebastian felt no resistance as the handle went further and deeper into her. 

"Oh you're eager to have your ass stuffed!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh!....Mmmmm......good.....More!" Clary moaned lowly.

"As you wish."

Sebastian picked up the pace a bit as the handle entered her deeper until only half an inch was left outside of her. "Since you took the punishment so well after a long time, I will not delay your pleasure." Sebastian tenderly said as he kneel to better access to pleasure her. He had a tight grip on both of the handles and still kept her leg on his shoulder so nothing was blocking him.

"Will you take yours?" Clary asked.

"Yes, but you first." Sebastian said. He knew that there were three things he wanted left and she would find oh so pleasurable as well. Sebastian grabbed the one in her pussy and began to slowly pumping the whip in and out of her until steady stream of low moans was all he heard. He began to pump faster into her moans began to increase in volume. He almost completely removed it her pussy and quickly slammed it back into her causing to moan in both pain and pleasure. Sebastian began to start deep and long thrusts in and out of her pussy. He grabbed the another one and began did the same to the other. He was in sync with his thrusts and saw she was becoming hotter, redder, and wetter with desire. "So....damn.......GOOD!!!!" as she rode a much needed orgasm. She was enjoying each thrust in and out her pussy and ass. Although, her breasts were aching with every moment but she didn't care. She was moaning and groaning in pure ecstasy. 

"I'm glad you love this!!!" Sebastian said with throatily chuckle and increased his speed with the whips. The thrust became shorter but more intense. Clary was in fog of passion and desire but her pussy get tighter against the handle wanting to keep it inside her for it while longer. Sebastian kept at his rhythm while listening to his wife's lustily moans. He was pleased with himself and smiled. He continued to increase his speed on both the handles and heard Clary's loud and pleasure filled moans. 

"You are incapable of controlling yourself right now."

"AAAHHH...UUMM...."

"My little sister, my wife, and the mother of my child, you are in need. I am taking care of you." Sebastian chuckled as he continued to pumped in and out of her. He looked at her pussy, he noticed that her clit had swollen, bright red, and she was about to cum. He would gladly bring his sister into much needed ecstasy. Sebastian stopped his thrusts grabbed the very end of the handle, and resume his quick but very pleasure thrusts.

"OOOHHH.....AAAWW....GAWD.....OOOOHHHH!!!!!" Clary cried out.

"Cum for me, my love."

Clary cummed without touching her clit. Sebastian smiled knowing he brought her complete and utter satisfaction. Clary was panting and trying to her breath. Her breasts were aching but smiling in pleasure. "Kiss me. I want to feel your lips upon mine." Clary cooed. Sebastian removed her leg from his shoulder, crawled over her and stopping at her neck. Sebastian slowly kissed her throat with a gently embrace causing her moan lowly. He slowly moved to the nape of her neck planting sweet and passionate kisses on her warm and sensitive skin. He moved up toward her cheek leaving signs of his passion and stopped just her lips and showed Clary a charming smile with victorious undertones. "Say it again, my lovely bride." Sebastian exotically whispered to her. "Kiss me, my protecting and strong husband." She whispered in passionate moan. Sebastian immediately embrace her lustfully and hungry lips with his. She embraced his as well with same fiery and raw passion. Sebastian slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she immediately met her tongue with his. Sebastian smiled to himself thinking back on all the time she rejected his advances. Now, she is his totally and completely. Sebastian began to explore the curves of her body. Sebastian touched her tender and still aching breasts and decided to pinch her right painfully blood fill nipple. She winced in pain but her lips never left his. Sebastian decided to give her relief from the heaviness and pain and received his much deserved reward. Sebastian slowly broke with the kiss.

"You did a wonderful job but I am taking my reward now. I know it going to cause you some discomfort but I ensure you it will not last." Sebastian said.

"I trust you and your control." Clary said with a smile.

Sebastian could have cummed right then and there because she said those words. She had absolute trust in him and his control. She said that only a handful of times. First time was after a well deserved punishment, the day they were engaged, on their wedding night, both times she found she was pregnant, and now. Sebastian flashed a glorious and victorious smile. "I am the best or not?" Sebastian calmly asked.

"The BEST!!!" Clary delightfully proclaimed.

"That's all I want to hear."

Sebastian quickly went his nightstand and pulled out strange looking scissor. It looked like the type of scissors that kindergartners would use but there were thick mental hooks at the end of the blades. Clary curiosity looked at the scissors as Sebastian made his way back to her. "These scissors are design to removed the band with the least amount of discomfort." Sebastian answered her unspoken question. "Ok." Clary said. He guided Clary slowly up into a reclining position using the support of her elbows to hold herself up. Sebastian thought she looked sexy this way; very inviting. He placed the scissors on the top of her right breast and she winced in pain but didn't make a noise. He cut the band and hooks caught the escaping bands so not injure her more. Clary muffed her screams as the blood began flowing back it. Sebastian immediately put down the scissor and went to her nipple and began to suck. Milk rushed out of her nipple and he enjoyed the sweet rewards of a loving mother's warms. This reward was promised to him 5 months ago and only now he decided to take it. He could had it earlier but want to make sure his son enough to make him health and strong. He continued to sucked as Clary was trying to control the pain. Soon she realized the pain was beginning to numb and she let out little and soft moans of pleasure. It usually was a enjoyable and good bonding experience for Clary when she's breastfeeding J.V but this was entirely different sensation. Her moans were becoming intense as Sebastian continued to suck to caught every drop of her milk. Her right breast was fading back to her pale skin. She realized that Sebastian was causing to her have an orgasm just by sucking milk and it was his plan all along. Clary throw her left arm around his neck and steady herself with her right. She pushed down Sebastian's head which caused him to suck her entire nipple and some her breast flesh. 

"Yes!!! YESS!!!! DRINK........MORE!!!" She shouted as she was on the verge of her orgasm. Sebastian sucked more intensely as his wife was wildly riding her loud orgasm.

Sebastian sucked the last drop from her breast and with his tongue licked the last remaining traces of her milk. Unfortunately, he want more and luckily there was. Clary's head fell onto his head and gently kissed the top of his head but still had a tight grip the back of his neck. Sebastian loosen himself from her grip a bit but Sebastian moved to her left breast, grab the scissor from the bed, and cut the band again. After the initial shock and gasp of pain from Clary, Sebastian squeezed her breast and her milk began to spill out of her nipple. Sebastian gave her breast other squeeze and more sprang out of her. Sebastian not wanting to waste any more of her precious milk and quickly sucked away at her nipple. Clary moaned breathlessly as wrapped her other arm around his neck. This cause they collapsed on the bed. Sebastian laughed and then continued to sucked away as Clary moaned and let out others sounds of pleasure. Clary kept his head still by running her fingers through his hair. Once again she was on the brink another orgasm. She attempted to close tighter together to only to realized the whips were still inside her! And she pushed them in further! This cause her to become wetter, hotter, and horny. "Sebastian is deviant genius!" Clary thought to herself.

Sebastian took more of the nipple and some of the breast into his lustful mouth. Clary just had an orgasm as he did that. Clary had multiple orgasm as he continued to drink her nourishing warm milk. He stopped once her milk was gone and clean up her nipple with his tongue and she released her hold on his head. He lifted and surveyed his wife was in bliss and the marks and swelling were going away. He would help her put a healing rune on her body so there were no permanent marks later. Or maybe the cream he used to use. But he was going to fuck right now!

"That utterly delicious and mouth-water! No wonder why J.V refuses every thing else we try to give him and I don't blame him." Sebastian declared.

"He needs to have solid foods one day." She sighed. "But for right now, I enjoy bonding with him." She continued as she massaged her breasts to help circulate the flow and elevated the last painfully trouble spots.

"I am sure there will be enough milk by morning." Sebastian as he kissed her belly.

"I know."

Sebastian reached down and took hold the whip in her pussy by the strands. He began to removed slowly and took hold of the wetness. Clary gasped in responded. "I think you want something bigger and better or this enough?" Sebastian teased.

"NO! I want your cock in my pussy and ass!! I can't take the wait anymore!!!" Clary loudly proclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I was planning to along." Sebastian assured her. He removed the rest of the whip of her pussy and toss it to the floor. He reached down, grabbed the whip, and swiftly but carefully removed it from her asshole. He smiled to himself, stood up from the bed, and pushed Clary a little more towards the edge of the bed. He grabbed hold her legs at the ankles and lift them straight up with her knees locked. "Hold your ankles, Clary." Sebastian calmly ordered. Clary took hold of each ankle in each hand and held it tightly against her shoulders as she laying in the bed. If she was uncomfortable; she didn't show it instead she looked like a mare in heat. Sebastian had complete access to her pussy, her asshole was exposed, and best of all no sounds of disgust.

"Oh, I have waited for this." Sebastian declared.

"Take it and pleasure us both." Clary granted him.

Sebastian smirked and his cock became alive again with knowledge of her consent. It hard, throbbing, and aching in need. He guided his cock to her wet and eager to be fuck. She needed his cock badly and she opened her pussy for him. Sebastian was able to slid into her pussy without any resistance and his hands were on the back her knees. He slowly entered the head of his cock into her and she let out a sigh of relief and acceptance. He kept the head still which adding to his delight and her torment. He noticed that Clary was tightly latching on to his cock which was still barely inside of her. He moved more of his cock inside of her. "I....want...more..." She moaned.

"We mustn't be too hastily. Be patience." Sebastian stated as he slipped another inch into her.

Sebastian took his time slowly putting more and more of his cock and only heard the lustily but frustrated moans of his bride. Finally, he fully impaled his cock inside of her and he felt her vice grip on his cock. She didn't want to his cock to leave her needy pussy. Sebastian smiled and carefully removing his cock expected the head. Sebastian slowly reentered her pussy and slowly slipped out again. Clary wanted Sebastian to hurried up and give her a good and satisfying fucking. But she had to be patience for her well deserved reward. Clary let out little soft moans hoping for Sebastian to hurry up. Sebastian continued his long and slow thrust into her pussy. Until he noticed had a vice grip on his cock making it hard for him to exit. She was ready for more. Sebastian silently obliged her request and started to move faster and a little hard into her pussy.

"Better?" Sebastian grunted as he thrust.

"OOHH!!!! Faster!!!" Clary moaned as she replied.

"Wait." Sebastian ordered. Clary moaned in frustration and lust.

Sebastian picked pace more as he though to himself about getting this point. Breaking her worth every second he spent training, modeling, and making her perfect in way. She had a little fierce spirit when he wanted to punish her but she offered up no resistance other than that. Sebastian realized to pound her pussy at those memories as soon as he heard Clary's moans grew louder and more frequent. She becoming wetter as well but really release her vice grip on his cock. Sebastian moved his right hand to her red, excited, and swollen clit. He quickly rubbed her clit as he continued to pound her pussy. Clary threw her head back in ecstasy as she moan loudly. She crying out words and sounds of pleasure and pure lust.

"By the Angel......I've....mis....sed....this! AAAWWW....WWHHOOAAHH.........OOWWWW" Clary said as moaned and panted.

"NOT.....MORE......AAAAHHHH......THEN.........ME!!!!" Sebastian answered in the middle of an intense orgasm. It was true, Sebastian thought. His need was intense but he waited patiently as his father and Shadowhunter training taught him.

Sebastian went faster and harder into her pussy as he rubbed her clit until she had a powerful orgasm as well. Sebastian could not stop himself. He made Clary have another orgasm just as loud and intense as her previous one. Sebastian pounded her a little hard as Sebastian began to have another one. "Yes!!!.....YESSS!!!!!!......YES!!!!!!!" He shouted. Clary, herself, was on the verge of cumming and he knew it.

"Let go of your ankles.....drop your...legs....and reflex...." Sebastian ordered her. Clary just did that. Her legs landed on either side of Sebastian, her hands massaged her shapely breasts, and her mind just focused on the fucking that Sebastian was giving her.

Sebastian just pounded her and her clit continuously as he enjoyed the sweet rewards of her moans and orgasms. Sebastian realized she was going to cum and cum she shall.

"Cum for me....." He hotly whispered.

She did and squinted all over herself and him. Sebastian wanted to cum as well but not now. It was too risk at the moment He removed his cock from her pussy. 

"Wait....Wait....you...didn't..cum.....inside....me" Clary said between breathes.

"Not now, love. We cannot have another baby just yet. Maybe in another six months."

Clary sat up immediately and "Six months!" She gasped in shock. "I can't wait that long!" She whined.

"For J.V's and for our future children's sake wait. Besides I cummed twice in your greedily little mouth." Sebastian answered her with a teasing smile.

"But you cum twice and I have done it multiple times." Clary declared.

"I will and you will cum again." Sebastian triumphantly voiced.

Before she could ask Sebastian grabbed her by the waist and easily carried her to the expensive and royal looking chaise lounge chair near the fire place. He placed her on fours. her head near the headboard. Clary looked him at with a sedative knowing smile. She lower herself further onto the bed, reached around, and spread her ass cheeks apart with her hands. She waited for him to impale her ass. Sebastian steady himself and his cock was still slick from her wetness easily slid inside her asshole. He immediately had his entire cock inside. Sebastian felt the muscles of her dark hole held on tightly to his cock. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. But he thought he still wanted her more. "I'm going to spill my seed inside your ass it will be coming out of you for months." Sebastian said as he kissed her shoulders tasting the delicious warm saltiness of her skin. "Mmm......." Clary moaned in agreement.

He grabbed onto her hips and began to fuck her asshole. Sebastian started to have quick but long thrusts pleasuring himself and her. He continued fucking her sweet dark passage until he found himself of need of a release. Sebastian held back from cumming until he could give his wife an excellent orgasm. "Let go......of your ass.......and play with...........yourself." Sebastian ordered between grunts. She released her ass cheeks and gingerly reached for her clit with one hand and balance herself with the another. She was still wet and used it to her advantage. She rubbed her clit until she found her g-spot. She was moaning loudly as he plowed her small ass. His thrusts became harder and even faster as she was on the verge of an orgasm and he was close to cumming. "You going take my seed and enjoy it filling to your limits!" Sebastian moaned with lustfully excitement. "YYYEEESSS, BRO.....THER!!!" She proclaimed as rode she had an orgasm and Sebastian cummed in her ass. His seed leaked deep inside her. However, he was still hard and resumed fucking his baby sister's asshole. 

"Doesn't this.....please you.......sister?" Sebastian asked as he went deeper into her asshole.

Clary responded by letting out an animalistic noise out of her mouth.

"Though.....so." Sebastian said rather pleased with himself.

He released his left hand from her hip and began to slap her ass none too gently but too harsh neither. Her ass cheeks turned bright red as she moaned and hissed in both pleasure and pain. She never released her hand from her swollen clit. Her wetness grew, pussy lips were red and swollen with lust, and she was going to cum but it would be difficulty. But Sebastian has proven he can make her cum when she didn't even think she could. He stopped the slapping of her ass and with both hands stretch her ass cheeks apart and went as deep as he could into her tight passage causing Clay to gasp for breath for a second before continuing her moans of ecstasy. Sebastian scratched lightly on her skin leaving trails of nail marks. However, Sebastian made sure he would never leave a permanent mark. He had healing runes, potions, and creams to leave her mark free and leave her ski like it had been kissed by a beautiful pale moon. But that was for later and right now he was fucking her asshole. He could not believed that he was going to cum again so soon. This time, Sebastian wanted Clary to cum with him.

He stopped scratching her ass, threw his left arm around her small waist, laid on her back, pulled Clary's hand away from her clit, and fingered it himself. After one short minute, the moans were getting deeper and more intense. Sebastian knew Clary would not resist and began to grind on his fingers. Clary was going to cum and Sebastian was the cause. Sebastian was pounding her ass deeper and faster and his strokes on clit were fast and steady. "Ready?!" Sebastian moaned.

Clary was right to trust Sebastian that he get her to cum. "YYYYEEEESSS!" Clary declared at the top her lungs.

"NOW!!!!!!" Sebastian shouted.

They cummed together, they were breathing heavily and began to rest. They were sweating and tired but they had the time of our their lives after 3 long months of abstinence. Sebastian removed his cock from her ass. He kissed the back of her neck, her right shoulder, and down her spine. She shivered in pleasure. Sebastian lifted her up by the waist and supported her ass. He gently placed her on the bed and she went under the covers to sleep. Sebastian cuddled right next to her with his face facing her's. "I love you, Sebastian, but I want another baby sooner rather than later." Clary sleepily said but Sebastian knew that she meant it.

"Ok, we'll discuss it later but now rest. J.V needs you in the morning." Sebastian said as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you, Sebastian." Clary said one last time and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you, my sister." He said as fell asleep with his sister wrapped in his arms and her head close to his chest.

In the wee hours of the morning, Sebastian awoke and went to J.V's nursery after putting on a pair of boxers, dismissed the night nurse, and took the sleeping prince to their shared chambers. Sebastian went back to their bed, laid him on his chest, and pushed Clary on his side. He thought to himself about having another child sooner. He looked down at his sleeping son and made a decision as he fell asleep again.

Clary woke to J.V's cries. She saw Sebastian holding J.V calming him as he rocked him in his arms. Clary sat up and J.V immediately reached out with his little arms to her. She quickly but gently took him in her arms and placed by his preferred nipple. J.V began to nurse happily as Clary smiled and talk to him. Sebastian smiled joyously at the sight of his wife and child bonding.

"Clary, I was thinking about we should wait at least 3 months before trying for another baby." Sebastian said as he stroked her hair.

"Really?" Clary looked at him.

"Yes, but no more than that."

"I will take it." Clary smiled.

They were smiling as they turned their attention to their happy and healthy baby boy and at the thoughts of the others to come.


	5. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 50 years into the future after The Return. Sebastian is reflecting on his life's greatest events as another event is about to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and the ending of Part 4.

At 71 years old, Emperor Sebastian reflected on his life as he waited alone on a large grand armchair in his bedchambers. He was older now. His face was graced a prestigious royal bearing with a few wrinkles to heightlight his age. His hair remain full and white. He was still very fit for his age and dressed in an expensive tailor suit which could suit the Emperor of the All. Many of subjects claimed he looked still in his 50s which was no lie. He was an excellent health for a man his age. It occurred to him that many of his memorable events all of taken place within the Capitol of his Empire. The joyous events to those marked by sadness and grieve. He remembered them all. He decided to remembered them all as he wanted for the outcome of another event.

His mind wandered to the happiest moments of his life first. The day he made himself king. It was celebrated was fun fare that Sebastian almost believed that the people declared him a God. The festivities lasted for days with plenty of food, wine, and entertainment. A few days later, he began rightfully put everyone, he did mean everyone, in their proper place in his new world order. Those loyal to him were reward and those who fight back against his control were subject to cruel punishments. But he had won. It became the matter of sniffing out the remaining rebellious pockets. His engagement party and his wedding to his baby sister, Seraphina Adele or better known as Clary to those who know her, were inside these walls. The wild and kinky love making that happen between them. He enjoyed the anniversary sex the best because that was a sign that she was still committed to him. He grinned at that thought.

He remembered the births of his seven children. His five sons came first and each of his sons were 15 months apart from each other. Jonathan Valentine is the eldest and heir was followed by Charles Stephan, Michael Benjamin, William Daniel, and Christian Adam all in that order. They resembled mostly himself with some of Clary's features. Although, none were her stature and their hair color varied from white, red, and brown. The interesting was, his sons' eye color ranged from the onyx black of his eyes to a light brown color. J.V is the most like him in every way. The others seem to be less so in terms of cruelty alone. But nevertheless, all were strong, powerful, and skilled warriors that he was proud to call them his sons. Each had proven himself to Sebastian and he gave great honors to all. His two daughters were the spitting image of their mother. Both inherited her red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and most importantly her ability to create new runes. Josephine Theresa, Josie for short, was two years apart from Christian due to the fact Clary and Sebastian were both unsure how they felt about having more children. Clary was able to change his mind due to the fact she really wanted a daughter. Sebastian decided to grant her desire and he did in fact wanted a little girl. And 18 months later, Adeline Charlotte, joined her sister in the nursery. The girls were sweet nature but fiercely independent and great warriors themselves. Sebastian was overprotective of his daughters due to their beauty and talent. However, the girls were given great honors as well. He admitted he and Clary spoiled their little princesses a little more than their older brothers. However, Clary loved them all equally and Sebastian has enormous pride in each.

He remembered the births of his nephews and niece from Jace and Gisele. Stephen Christopher is Jonathan Valentine's parabatai and look like and acted like Jace before Sebastian took control of him. He was glad for that to happen, it brought happiness and joy to his and Jace's hearts. Evangeline Amelia came next looking like just her mother and with her mother's personality. Their youngest child and son, Landon Owen, was the perfect combination of them both. Sebastian chuckled to himself thinking about many times Jace and Gisele argued about almost everything but always did what Sebastian expect them to do. The Duke and Duchess were the prime examples of how obedience and skill are reward in Sebastian's empire. He even remembered the births Isabelle's two children. Clary was the one to support Isabelle and Sebastian came as well more for a reminder to Alec, whom he allow to be there for his sister, that he controlled everything and his sister was now a high ranking Countess. Maxine Grace, Izzy's older daughter, reminded Sebastian of Max, especially in her younger years. But grew up to be a shunning young woman like Izzy. Maxine preferred to be call be Max as well. Izzy's younger daughter, Scarlet Cynthia, looked more like her father. But like her older sister, she grew up to be shunning gorgeous as well.

Sebastian remembered the weddings of his five children. Michael Benjamin became a Silent Brother and the order's leader and William Daniel preferred the company of weapons to people. J.V married Evangeline, Jace, Gisele, Sebastian, and Clary hearts' swelled with happiness on that day. Charles married Maxine the following year and Christian married Scarlet two years later. A year later, his first little princess wed. Josie married Stephen although, Stephen was eight years older but proven to the best man to protect his first princess. Adeline married Landon about 15 months after her sister after Sebastian grilled him about his devotion to his baby. Sebastian knew Landon would stay true and protect her but Adeline was his baby. Sebastian's children did not deserve getting less than perfection and he would not tolerate anything less. Sebastian had a total of 27 grandchildren and each of the couples gave him several to add his legacy. Sebastian grinned victorious as his dynasty will endure.

Somehow, his mind drift to the moments of sadness. Although, a few and far between. Gisele died after their second grandchild was born after a brief illness. Sebastian searched for a bride for his brother. A widow around the same age as Jace with two sons of her own was selected to be Jace's new bride. Sebastian did not want his brother to be lonely and mostly importantly to keep away any old feelings that Jace still had for Clary. Sebastian was not going to kill Jace for multiply reasons and besides he was his brother. The new couple seem to being doing well and the fighting was gone. Alec died five years earlier a "heart attack", Sebastian chuckled to himself. He kept him alive to keep Mangus company even after the birth of his and Clary's last child. Sebastian allowed Mangus to live to serve him when runes and rituals could not. Mangus served faithfully until Alec died, after annoying Sebastian one too many times, and somehow found a way to committed suicide. Sebastian initially regretted having Alec killed because he lost a powerful warlock like Mangus. But Clary and his girls were creating more stronger and more powerful runes. He did managed to locate two remaining warlocks and enslaved them. His life was generally perfect.

His father should see him now. He did better than his father he could image. Sebastian looked to the doorway as he heard the doors opened. His still beloved and beautiful wife just walked in the huge smile on her face. Clary was dressed like an Empress should be. A light pink silk modern dress with a matching jacket with a long string of pearls that gracefully hang from her neck. Sebastian remained seated and thought to himself that she looked exactly the same to him. She was petite and thin despite how children she had. She kept herself in shape for him and she had only a few gracefully winks to highlight her age. She was Sebastian's and Sebastian's alone. She quickly kissed him on the lips as he remained seated and seated herself on top of his right leg with her legs cross and stretch out.

"Good news?" Sebastian asked with a touch of smugness in his voice. He already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Elizabeth and Jacob (J.V and Evangeline's first child and son) have a healthy baby boy named Sebastian Christopher. He is 7 pounds and 3 ounces and 20 inches long. His brown hair and hazel eyes." Clary said with pride and affection in her voice. Sebastian grinned and laughed knowing he had everything.

"Our first great-grandchild. I cannot wait to Abigail (Adeline and Landon's youngest child and Clary and Sebastian's last grandchild) has some of her own." Sebastian said gleefully.

"Abby is still seven years old! Besides do you think we will live that long?"

"Of course, we both shall live to be over a 100!" Sebastian proclaimed.

Clary snuggled into his chest. "It would be nice." She said as close her eyes.

"It will." Sebastian said firmly as he held tightly Clary against him.

Sebastian was extremely happy at this moment but there always room for improvements.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for a while. I need things to settle down in my life before I continue again. But feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and kudos! I always respond and I always appreciate it!!!


End file.
